Silent Tears
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: Mokuba goes on a camping trip with Yugi and Seto is left alone in the Kaiba Mansion. Then Seto is badly hurt and things began to happen. Rated R for language, suggestive themes, scenes of abuse, rape, and violence. **Complete**
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the Yu-gi-oh characters. However, I did make up Joseph, the Millennium Heartpeice, and the Dragon Rider card. Also, Seto's past is of my own version as well as Yami Bakura's and Yugioh's.  
  
Warning: Boy x Boy relationships. Pairings are Yugi/????, Joey/??????, and  
  
Y. Bakura/??????  
  
Also, I do not know the whole story of what happened during the Shadow Games in ancient Egypt. That story is of my own creation, so don't blackmail me. I am also aware of the fact that Y. Bakura was transported to the duel monster graveyard, but I liked him so much that I had to bring him back! The story starts out with Seto questioning his past as his 16th birthday draws near. I used the name Yugioh as the name of Yugi's yami or other half. He is the spirit of the young Egyptian pharaoh that sealed away the shadow games; at least he is in my story!  
  
  
  
Memories…  
  
Why am I the way I am? I could never really figure that part of myself out. Maybe I became this person because of the bulling I took as a child. When I was young, just around 6 or 7, there were these two boys at my school who made it their personal mission to make my life miserable. I'll never forget that day.  
  
It was a cold autumn evening. I was leaving school when they appeared out of nowhere. "Hey there Seto. Rumor says your starting out as a duelist. Wanna duel?" I had no choice but to except his challenge. I had found it best to just do whatever he wanted me to do. We started out the duel with the normal 2000 life points and 60 card decks. I had never really dueled before, so in just a few minutes he had lowered my life points to 1300. Things were getting tough, but I remembered what my father had told me.  
  
Seto, dueling is more then just power and defense. Each card has a heart of it's own and if you take good care of that card it will never fail you. With my father's words fresh in my mind, I played the most powerful card in my deck, the Dark Magician. This card was a gift from my mother and I treasured it greatly. I put my whole heart into that card and somehow I defeated my opponent without getting rid of the Dark Magician.  
  
The two boys were both very upset and I soon found myself running for dear life with them on my tail. I cut through the park hoping to lose them in the trees, but a root sticking out of the ground caught my foot and sent me crashing down. As I pulled myself up, the older boy grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me a good foot off the ground. "You little cheater! How could you of defeated me! I've been dueling longer than you!"  
  
I struggled under his hold, "It wasn't me…It was the heart of the cards!" The younger boy looked at his friend, "He's talking crazy talk again. The heart of the cards, what a load of garbage!" They laughed at me, then the older boy pulled my face close to his. "Listen here, wimp. There is no such thing as cards having a heart! Duel cards are nothing but cardboard paper with pretty little pictures on them! The game is about power, the strong survive and the weak go to the graveyard. If the cards really have a heart then why aren't they protecting you now, huh! You cheated, that's the facts and nobody cheats me and gets away with it!"  
  
He swung me around and pressed me against a nearby tree. Then his friend landed three hard punches to my stomach, face, and chest. The older boy let go of me and I dropped to the ground coughing and fighting back tears. They laughed some more as I struggled to breathe, the pain searing through my body like fire. The older boy then brought his foot up under me, kicking me hard in the stomach and sending my back against the tree. My duel cards fell out of my pocket and scattered everywhere.  
  
"Hey look at this, it's that loser Dark Magician that defeated my monsters," the older boy said, then gave me a vicious smirk, "So the cards have a heart, do they. Well, if they have a heart then they must have a soul or life." I then watched as he ripped the Dark Magician in half and let the two pieces fall to the ground. "Oops, well I guess that must mean I killed him." They broke into a fit of laughter and left me alone with my pain.  
  
I pulled myself into a sitting position and set to work gathering my cards. The last card I picked up was the two halves of my Dark Magician. A wave of sorrow over took me and I leaned back against the tree staring at the card and crying. Maybe he was right; maybe all that stuff about the heart of the cards was nothing but trash. "Don't cry Seto. The Dark Magician will be alright."  
  
I looked up into a pair of magenta eyes. They were filled with an understanding I had seen before. The man himself was a beautiful sight. He was tall and average built. His hair was a wild mess of blackish-red with golden clumps of hair here and there. His face was stern, but lightened by his eyes and his smile. "Oh…it's you again." His smile widened as he saw that I recognized him. The truth was that I had seen this man many times. His name was Yugioh. Ever since I found a golden bracelet with an Egyptian eye on it, this man had been near me. He was the only friend that was always there when I needed him.  
  
The problem was that I could only see him. So my mother and father thought Yugioh was just a made-up friend. That didn't bother me, cause I secretly liked having him as my friend and my friend alone. "Don't cry, Seto. You have the power to heal the Dark Magician. You must not stop believing in his heart, though, or you won't be able to save him." I nodded my head. I did believe in the Dark Magician's heart.  
  
I cringed back as a bright golden light came from the bracelet on my arm. It encircled the two halves of the card and then enveloped them. When the light died down, the Dark Magician was whole again and looked like it had just came out of the pack in mint condition. I was overjoyed, but when I turned to thank Yugioh he had vanished…like always.  
  
Which brings about another question. Why do I hate Yugi so much? What does he do that sparks my anger all the time? Is it because he looks so much like Yugioh? That their names are so similar? Yugi's soft magenta eyes, his wild blackish-red hair, his soft smile. He doesn't have that stern, honorable attitude like Yugioh. His is more softhearted and sort of shy. So he beat me in one lousy duel monster game or did he? Was that really Yugi dueling me that day or was it…no. It couldn't have been Yugioh. Yugioh was someone else, a different person.  
  
I mean, why should I hate the boy who freed me from the demon plaguing my mind, who opened my eyes to what life could be, who saved me from an internal life imprisonment in a card, who touched me where no one else, not even Mokuba, could…my heart? Maybe it's because of the millennium puzzle. That millennium puzzle was the same millennium puzzle that Yugioh used to wear. How did Yugi get a hold of it?  
  
I look back at the first time we met. Seeing him standing with his friends crouched over some rare card of his grandfather's. What! The fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon! The card my father had failed to find for me! My father had searched high and low for all four Blue Eyes. They were a gift for me, so that I would never forget my first words. My first words spoken that weren't baby talk, Blue Eyes White Dragon. My mother and father said they about had a heart attack when I said that. Born to duel, that was what my father had always said. I admit I did have a natural nack for dueling. Yet still, in this dingy old shop was what had grasped my childhood fantasies so.  
  
No matter what I offered the old man, he refused to sell it. "You'd feel the same way for another card even if it was a common one, wouldn't you grandfather?" When Yugi said this I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He looked so much like Yugioh, only Yugioh had been taller then me. Of course, I had grown over the past several years.  
  
Yet, instead of being intrigued by this boy and his grandfather's love for his Blue Eyes, I was angry. It was that voice in my head, him, Kaiba. Kaiba was someone else, who just one day got up and took possession of half my mind. This bastard always forced me to do things I didn't want to do. He kept me from believing in stuff like love and friendship.  
  
Kaiba forced his way into control of my body and before I knew it, I had forced the old man to come to my house for a duel. The next thing I knew I was standing on the top steps laughing down at the old man as Yugi and his fan club listened to gramps telling them he had lost his Blue Eyes to me. What terrified me the most and still nags at my conscious today was what Kaiba made me do. He made me rip the old man's treasured Blue Eyes White Dragon in half. Just like that boy from my past had ripped my treasured Dark Magician in half. Only, I no longer had my bracelet to heal the card back. Not to mention, I no longer believed in the heart of the cards.  
  
Yugi has no idea how much I hate myself for that moment. In a blink of an eye, I was standing back in my duel card arena with Yugi on the other end as my opponent. He paused for a second and seemed to meditate over a golden triangle around his neck. Kaiba clouded my mind so that I would not recognize that golden item, but Kaiba could not keep me from recognizing the boy that now stood in front of me. It was Yugioh! It couldn't be, I was dueling Yugi so maybe I was just seeing things again. Throughout the duel, Yugi kept talking about the heart of the cards and how it would help him to defeat me in the end.  
  
The heart of the cards…Yugi preaches about it, which without him knowing, does nothing but bring back memories of my childhood, when I had believed in the card's heart. Yugi at the end of the battle did something no one had ever accomplished, he summoned the unstoppable Exodia card. Kaiba was enraged at his loss to Yugi, he started planning to kill the boy. I chose that moment to struggle back into control with Kaiba. I wouldn't let him kill this boy. While we were struggling for control, Yugi used some kind of magic, like my bracelet's magic, and said he'd open my mind.  
  
Yugi didn't just open my mind, he cast Kaiba into the shadow realm and freed me. I was so relieved to be free of Kaiba that I didn't stop Yugi to thank him. In fact, I couldn't remember why I wanted to thank him. What just happened to me and who was I. I know have figured things out. When Yugi cast Kaiba away, that jerk had grabbed a hold of my memories and took that with him. So for a while, I didn't know who I was and that's why I left Kaiba Corp. and Mokuba. The biggest mistake of my life…  
  
AnimeFan: Sorry that was so long. I hope I haven't offended anyone with my story so far. Please R&R people and remember that this is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic. In the next chapter Seto continues to remember his childhood and we find out why Seto lost his belief in the heart of the cards and why he refuses to make any friends. 


	2. Memories2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the Yu-gi-oh characters. However, I did make up Joseph, the Millennium Heartpeice, and the Dragon Rider card. Also, Seto's past is of my own version as well as Yami Bakura's and Yugioh's.  
  
Warning: Boy x Boy relationships. Pairings are Yugi/????, Yami/????, Joey/??????, and  
  
Y. Bakura/??????  
  
Ok, so I practically got no feedback so far on my story. Thanks to the people who did review and I'm sorry that some of you don't like Seto. You might not want to read this because this whole fic is about him, Yugi, and the rest of the gang getting pulled into another world. This is the last chapter dedicated to Seto's memories as we'll return to the present and the story. I'm sorry as well if the rating doesn't match to well, but there is some bad scenes, which I probably suck when it comes to writing them, and later on things might drop to a PG or PG-13 rating.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Memories…  
  
Ok…It's sometimes hard to think about how I became this person but it might all have started when my mother and father died and left my little brother and me alone. I had refused to let anyone adopt him or me unless they adopted us both. Whatever was going to happen, I wouldn't let are family be split up any more then it already was. Family…would Mokuba be considered my family? This isn't the time to think about that. Finally someone did adopt us both, Gozubora Kaiba. Damnit! Why did I agree to let him adopt us! That bastard wasn't human, he was a demon from hell!  
  
He did nothing but beat on me, never on Mokuba because I made sure he couldn't. When he wasn't beating me he was making me learn how to do his job. I hated that man for the things he'd do to me. I never let Mokuba know about the really bad stuff, cause I didn't want him to be sad for me. It wasn't always so bad, because Yugioh would be there for me. He couldn't stop Gozubora, but he could make me feel better and wipe away my tears. I also had my friends at school. They would take me out to the mall and cinema. They never had any money, but I didn't mind paying for it. Hey…they were my friends, right?  
  
One of the worst things that Gozubora did was get drunk. One night he came home drunk and angry. I forced Mokuba to hide and I let Gozubora throw punch after punch on me. I forced myself to remain standing, protecting the door to the room Mokuba was hiding in. He thought this was funny and stabbed me with a pair of scissors from my backpack. I bit back the scream as I felt warm blood pour out of the wound soaking my shirt. As the warm liquid seeped out he grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall, putting a good dent into it. He them stood over me licking his lips and looking at me in a way that scared me many times before. He laughed and called me a weakling, then he kicked me hard in the stomach which caused my wound to bleed more. I struggled to stand up. He could take away my fun, my pride, my life, but I wouldn't let him take my innocence away without a fight.  
  
He grunted at me and left the house, probably to get drunker then he already was. If we were lucky, he would get into a car accident and die. I told Mokuba to not come out until I said it was ok. I told him I'd make sure Gozubora was gone. This was just a lie. While Mokuba waited I stripped off my bloodied shirt and threw it out the window. I then took a washcloth and cleaned the blood off, relieved to see the wound had stopped bleeding. We didn't have any bandages so I put on a clean black shirt and told Mokuba it was alright. I had done this sort of thing many times before. Mokuba didn't need to know about my injury or about the way Gozubora looked at me.  
  
Mokuba smiled meekly at me and I could tell he had been crying. "Don't cry little brother, it's over. I'll go down stairs and make you some dinner." I left him there and headed towards the stairs, but I never made it down. About the third step down I was overcome with weakness and collapsed. I heard Mokuba yell and felt his little arms wrap around my waist and drag me to my bedroom. He then pulled me into my bed and shook me, tears clearly in his eyes. "Mokuba, listen, get the first aid kit and one of my clean white shirts ok." Mokuba nodded and did what I told him. With my instructions he took my shirt off and cleaned the wound with peroxide. Then he tore my white shirt into long strips which I had him use as bandages.  
  
After that was done, he glared at me and questioned my silence. I told him that I didn't think it was that bad and I didn't want to upset him anymore then he already was. He crawled into bed and we cuddled up together, glad that the other was ok. Mokuba drifted off to sleep and as I closed my eyes I saw Yugioh standing in front of me, relief clear on his face. I smiled at him and let sleep overtake me.  
  
I always keep things from my brother. Even to this day, I have yet to tell my brother what Gozubora really wants from me. I never listen to him either. Maybe I should have listened when he told me my friends were just using me. I didn't though, I guess I didn't want to believe that. They were the only other family I had and I trusted them with my life. Everything in my life changed on one rainy day.  
  
I was walking home from school, when I heard footsteps behind me. I ignored them at first but when they wouldn't stop I jogged a little then stopped. The footsteps sounded like they jogged then the footsteps stopped. I grew really scared and took off in a run. I ran half way home and at a stoplight I looked back to see if the footsteps were still following me. I wasn't looking were I was going and ran right into a larger form. When I looked to see who it was I was relieved to see it was my best friend David. "Someone's following me David!" I grabbed onto his arm for comfort. Laughing behind me caused me to look back and I saw my other friends all running up to us. I felt a whole lot better with them all there, but I started getting a little frightened when they smirked at me and David pulled his arm away.  
  
What happened after that went so fast it's hard for me to remember exactly what happened. One minute I was surrounded by my friends and the next I was on the ground being kicked, beaten, cut, and bruised. I instinctively curled up to protect my stomach and neck as the rain of blows continued until I could no longer remained curled up. Finally, what seemed like forever, they stopped and walked away, leaving me bleeding and to bruised to pull myself up. As I laid there, I couldn't understand why my friends had done this. What more, I couldn't see why no one stopped to help me. I know they could see me but the people just walked by, some shaking their heads and the other ones pointing at me and whispering to there companions.  
  
Hours passed and no one came. This hurt me really bad but what tore at me the most was that Yugioh wasn't there. He had always been there before. Had he abandoned me too? I could feel every drop of precious life leave me and as my world slipped into darkness, I thought I could hear someone screaming my name.  
  
When I woke up the first thing I thought was I was dead and in heaven. Everything was white and a soft humming was in my ears. "Big brother?" I painfully moved my head to look over at my brother sitting next to me in a chair. I then knew that I was alive and this must be a hospital of some sort. "Big brother, you're alright. I found you lying in the streets and called an ambulance. You've been in a comma for five months and the doctor said you had lost so much blood that it'll be a miracle if you live." He was crying, my little brother. He looked like he hadn't left that spot and I didn't put it past him to do that.  
  
I wanted to say I was alright. I wanted to tell him not to cry but all I could do was cry. My friends had stabbed me in the back. All of them, even Yugioh. They had beat me and left me to die. Why? What had I ever done to them? I cried all the tears I had held back inside of me. My brother crawled up next to me and we cried together. When I finally spoke, the only words I said to my brother were, "Mokuba, you're all I have now and all I'll ever have. I'll never make another friend again and I'll never be nice to anyone again. Only you, you're the only person I can trust." To this day, I've held fast to that promise. I have no friends, Gozubora long since disappeared, everyone hates me, I'm never nice to anyone, and Mokuba is the only one I smile to. I've yet to find my gold bracelet, it had disappeared along with my trust in humans and I hated Yugioh so much that I convinced myself that he had lied about the heart of the cards so as to get me more hurt by bullies. I haven't told Mokuba that it was my friends who had beaten me. I told the doctor it had been some street-wise punks looking for money.  
  
That's it! That's why I'm the way I am! That must be the reason I hate Yugi and his friends. Yugi looking so much like Yugioh, the traitor. Tea is always preaching about friendship and compassion, I'd just like to see her get stabbed in the back by her friends and then see how much she'll preach about love. Joey is so plain pathetic, the way he acts reminds me of fifty percent of all the bullies who had hurt me. Triston just has that hair. Bakura, well, I don't know him enough to tell what I don't like about him. He's probably the only one I could get along with, since he's dealt with abuse as well. That is could get along if I wanted to, but I hate them all. I hate Yugi even more for freeing my mind from that demon Kaiba and trying to be my friend. Trying to be my friend! I never break a promise and I'm not going to start now. He'll just use me and dump me like all the others. I don't care if he saved my life. It's not like I like him or anything either. Sure I feel strange, sort of shy when I'm around him now a days, but I refuse to believe I even like him a little bit!! Damn him, Damn him, Damn him!!!!  
  
Reality…  
  
Seto's alarm clock started ringing and he realized that he had been so busy thinking about his past that he hadn't gotten any sleep that night. He pulled himself out of bed and ignored his protesting body as he crawled into a hot shower. Squirting out some shampoo he washed the sweat and grease out of his hair and closed his eyes trying to relax and pull himself together. Tomorrow was his birthday and he had yet to find a place to send Mokuba off to before Gozubora kept his promise and returned to get what he wanted from Seto on his sixteenth birthday. That was what the note had said that he had left Seto before the bastard disappeared three years ago. So much had been happening lately the Seto had completely forgotten about it and he knew that he would have to face the old man. He just didn't want Mokuba to be there. Seto couldn't struggle no more. He was so tired of Gozubora's threats and he didn't want Mokuba to be hurt anymore. He had to kill the man or lose what little of his childhood he had left. He wouldn't tell Mokuba of course and he defiantly wouldn't tell Yugi, the "Brady bunch," and/or their pet dog, Joey. "Might as well get it all over with, but like I said, I won't give in without a fight…"  
  
###########################################################  
  
  
  
AnimeFan: o.O That was either really good or it was really bad. I so need to work on the bloody scenes more, I'm a disgrace to all sad and disturbing scenes out there. Lol. Well, so far I got the important things down. First of all, I'll make it clear that this is not a Seto/Mokuba pic and the thought sickens me but believe it or not, there are some pics out there where strange people have made these two a couple. Seto will have no more memories but you will hear more on certain things as other characters remember a few things. Probably just a paragraph worth so don't have a heart attack. R&R are welcomed and I don't mind criticism, suggestions, or advice. All the more to help me in my fanfic writing. ^-^ All these memories are my creation though some like the "I won't be adopted unless they adopt us both" thing are from the television series. The friends stabbing Seto in the back was my strange mind trying to think of why he refuses friendship so much. I had to put the comment about Triston's hair, it looks like he put ten gallons of hairspray on it and it…well…it's just plain scary. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to throw putty at the TV screne, yelling die every time Pegasus shows his ugly face! Has anyone noticed that guy is always drinking wine!!! @_@ 


	3. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the characters…for the third time! So don't sue me because I've stated this fact three times!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm so glad some people enjoy amateur writings, lol. Also thanks to the people who didn't flame me but complimented me on my dramatic moments on the last chapter. As promised here's the chapter that gets out of the background information and into the story itself.  
  
#######################################################  
  
The day went by like any other normal day for Seto. Chemistry was a blast, literally, history was a bore, and so on so forth. Like everyday for the past year, Seto had been taking every precaution to avoid Yugi and his friends. He could hardly look at them, let alone talk to them. He still felt ashamed of his loss against Pegasus and the fact that Yugi had saved him. What Yugi didn't know was that Seto would have rather staid in the dark dimension of that card, then to face life knowing he failed to save Mokuba. Seto couldn't even look strait into Mokuba's eyes without feeling shrouded in guilt. He had only himself to blame for his failure. Yugi had tried to help him, like Mokuba, but Seto hadn't listened.  
  
Seto was so caught up in his thoughts though, that he wasn't watching where he was going and crashed right into Yami. Yami and Yugi had split into to different people and now went to school and lived together as brothers. Don't ask… Seto rubbed his head, which he had hit during his fall, and realized what had happened. Oh shit. Yami glared at him under a pile of books and papers. It was a funny sight, Yami looked cute when he glared. Seto quickly put that thought out of his mind and struggled back into a standing position.  
  
An unnerving awkward silence followed as Seto, Yugi, and the gang struggled to find words to say to the other. Joey wasted no time though, "Oh, would you look here. The great Seto Kaiba has finally decided to grace us with his presence." Seto clenched his hands into fists. He really wasn't in the mood today. Yami got up and shoved his things back into his backpack, obviously ignoring his brown haired rival. Seto growled under his breathe, "Shut up, you stupid Chuwawa."  
  
"Aw, what's wrong, Kaiba. Haven't seen you since Yug saved you and your brother's life. What have you been doing, hiding with your tail between your legs." Joey smiled from ear to ear, but he was obviously asking for trouble. Seto really didn't feel in the mood now. He tensed up his body. One more word from that wapping mutt and he swore he didn't care what the principle did to him. He didn't have parents to ground him.  
  
Yugi sighed, "Joey, please. Leave Seto alone." Seto was taken by surprise. Yugi had just called him by his first name. They never called him by his first name. It was always Kaiba or Seto Kaiba but never Seto. Joey of course didn't listen, which personally made Seto a happy guy. He wanted to hit someone or something. Joey decided to insult Seto by saying he was an *inbred. Seto took this as a open invitation and sank his fist as deep into Joey's face as possible. Joey went flying back, blooding spurting out of his nose. Before the blonde could regain his composure, Seto had him pinned and was beating the hell out of him. Joey rolled them over so that he was the one on top delivering the blows.  
  
Screams came from the students that had gathered around their battle. Kids were yelling out encouragement and throwing punching gestures at thin air. A whistle blew as the teachers, who had just realized what was going on, came running over. The fight lasted another five minutes due to the fact that the teachers took forever getting through the crowd of students and pulling the two boys away from each other. Then Seto and Joey found themselves being taken to the principles office.  
  
"All right children, scatter! There is nothing to see here…" Seto heard the teachers yell over the riled up students. For the first time in a year, Seto felt good about himself. He had just beaten the crap out of the biggest mouthed, annoying street punk in the school. He didn't even care when the principle suspended him for starting the fight and giving Joey a months worth of detention for egging him on. The rest of the day he spent thinking about his problem with Mokuba. Where to send him that will keep him out of trouble.  
  
The alarm of his watch told him that Mokuba was getting out of school now and he needed to be picked up. Seto started his car and headed down to Domino Junior High. He still couldn't believe Mokuba was twelve and in sixth grade. As he came closer he noticed some wild, reddish-black hair amongst the crowd of kids. What was Yugi doing here?! Yugi seemed to be talking to Mokuba, but about what?  
  
###########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: I'm sorry this was so short, but I wanted to put a little suspense into it. Go Seto! I promise I'll make up for it with the next chapter. Seto is suspended cause it helps the plot of the story and I'm sure that in normal life Joey would be suspended to but this is my fic so crap on you! Lol. R&R people! 


	4. The Cold Night Has Come

Disclaimer: Same as every other disclaimer of every other Fanfic. I do not own Yugioh or any other stuff. If I did, then there would be some major boy/boy relationships in the story. I would also have Tea fall off a bridge and Triston get a new haircut and voice actor. His voice is almost as stupid as his hair. =P  
  
A/N: Well, so far I'm sure your all going to kill me cause I won't give straight answers as to the pairings in my story yet. Don't cry, I love making you people fight over who is with whom. One warning before you all read this: Though this may not be that good, this chapter contains scenes of rape and abuse. So if you don't like this sort of thing (which I'm sure no one does but you know what I mean) and if your weak stomached (I'm not good at this stuff so I'm sure you wont puke) then skip this chapter all together. This chapter is one of the main reasons why this story is rated R.  
  
#########################################################  
  
Seto pulled his car up behind Yugi and his friends without them knowing. He stepped out, making sure to keep quiet, then stood and listened in on their conversation.  
  
Mokuba ran up to them, "Hey Yugi! What's up?" Seto smirked as Joey, Triston, and Yami all looked up to the sky. He knew very well that Joey and Triston were joking, but he knew Yami enough to know the Dark King took the question seriously. His little brother smiled at Yugi who returned the smile. "My grandfather organized a camping trip for us all and we wanted to know if you would like to come along with us. That's if, you and Kaiba don't have plans for Spring Break."  
  
How stupid, Yugi and his friends frolicking in the woods for five to six days. Seto giggled at the mental image of Yami dressed as a pink bunny looking miserable. "Really, Yugi! That would be so cool. Seto hasn't mentioned any plans, "Mokuba looked away frowning, "Actually, my big brother doesn't say much to me anymore…" Tea frowned, "Why's that Mokuba?" "Well, ever since Yugi and Yami saved us, my big brother has been really strange. He's always avoiding my gaze and we haven't had a conversation out of the usual yeah and uh-huhs…"  
  
Seto frowned to himself. He guessed he had been avoiding his brother a lot. He couldn't help it, the guilt was too much for him to take. Yugi was silent after this, his Yami still staring attentively at the sky. Joey broke the silence with his normal loud mouth, "Well, all we have to do is convince your brother to let us take you." Seto laughed as he saw that Joey was sporting a black eye. Bakura looked at Joey with sarcasm written all over his face, "And how do you suppose you'll do that after your little school scuffle with him?" Joey went red in the face and glared daggers at Bakura. Mokuba questioned this and Seto listened as Joey explained today's events and my punishment to everyone that didn't know. "Nothing's up Mokuba, cept some clouds and Ra," Yami said finally looking down. Everyone sweatdropped at this, even Seto.  
  
So, they want to take my little brother on a camping trip this spring break. That means all my problems with Mokuba are solved. Thank Ra, as Yami would put it. Seto reached into the car and hit the horn hard, causing everyone to jump clear out of their skins. They all looked behind them and finally noticed him standing there. "BIG BROTHER!!!!" Mokuba yelled as he jumped into Seto's arms. Seto hugged his brother, something he hadn't done for a year. This would probably be the last time he'd be able to.  
  
"Yo, what the hell was that for!?" Joey positioned himself for an attack, clearly still shaking from the scare. "What's this! First you insult my heritage, then you talk about me behind my back!" Seto let go of his brother and glared Joey and the others down, making sure they felt as small as mice. Yugi smiled softly at Seto, "We just wanted to know if Mokuba could go camping with us…" Seto stopped glaring and sighed. He was making this to hard.  
  
"Of course Mokuba will go with you. I have his stuff right here!" Much to the surprise of everyone, Seto pulled out a sleeping bag, backpack full of Mokuba's clothes, and another bag of stuff he figured his brother would need while he was away from the mansion. Mokuba took the stuff from his brother and frowned, "What are you up to this time, big brother? Last time you did this it was because you were throwing an executive party." Seto looked innocently at his little brother, not meeting his eyes, "Did what?" "Ship me off to a friends, of course!" Mokuba glared at Seto trying to look him in the eye.  
  
"I just got some things to do this week, and you'll be happier and safer somewhere else. Besides, a camping trip will do you good and at least I know your safe with Yugi." Seto would have laughed his ass off at Yugi and the others standing in disbelief if it hadn't been for the knowledge of this week's upcoming event. To keep Mokuba from pushing the subject, Seto got back into the car and started the engine. Before he left he looked Yugi in the eye and said, "If anything bad happens to my brother, you'll be the one to die. Even if it was entirely Mokuba's fault." He then left them all standing there and headed back to the mansion.  
  
The next day, 12:00 a.m…  
  
Seto paced his room, becoming more frightened and frustrated with every passing hour. Was Gozubora going to come or not! He wasn't looking forward to his foster father's visit, but he hated waiting and not knowing when something was about to happen. Maybe Gozubora had only been threatening and wasn't going to come at all. What if he came tomorrow when Seto wasn't ready? What if the bastard was dead? Seto checked to see if he was ready. His pocketknife was securely hidden in his sock, open and ready for use. The razor he had placed under the pillow was secure. A handy little gun he hadn't shown Mokuba was hidden well and also ready to be used. As far as Seto could tell, he was ready for anything. As long as everything happened in his room. He would make sure everything did happen there.  
  
A noise down stairs startled him and Seto waited for the sound of footsteps. After ten minutes had passed, Seto went to check things out against his better judgment. When he got downstairs he found the culprit sitting on the table licking its paw. Stupid cats. "Get out of here! Go!" Seto shooed the cat out of the window and closed it. Hadn't he closed all the windows? Now that his nerves were officially rattled he grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator and drank the whole thing in one gulp.  
  
"Darn cats, just wont stay outside where they belong." Seto choked on air and spun around to face the figure of his nightmares. Gozubora looked ragged and cruel, like Seto remembered him. In fact, he didn't look a day older then he had before he left Seto and Mokuba. Seto bought had a heart attack when he saw his well-placed gun and razor in the bastard's hand. Damnit, the cat had been a distraction! Help! Seto backed away, fear pulsing through his veins clouding his mind and numbing his senses. Gozubora walked slowly towards him, laughter in the man's eyes taunting Seto. Seto started having flashbacks of all the things that man had done to him. Seto practically died when he felt the cold, hard wall against his back. Then he suddenly snapped back into realty. Gozubora may have the razor and gun, but Seto still had his pocketknife.  
  
He lunged down and pulled the blade from his sock but cried out as the knife was blasted out of his hand by a well-aimed bullet. Oh god, please not like this. Gozubora grabbed Seto's arm, laughing cruelly as Seto attempted to hit him with the other fist. He grabbed that one two. Seto couldn't believe how strong this man was. He felt as helpless as a five- year-old compared to the man's grip. Struggling, Seto cried out as Gozubora kneed him in the gut, knocking the air out of the boy's lungs.  
  
Seto dropped to the floor gasping for air and struggling to stand back up. Gozubora grabbed his hair and dragged Seto into the living room, throwing him on the couch. Seto pushed himself up but yelled as Gozubora hit him in the face with a broken bottle one of the servants had clumsily dropped and left. Seto felt a searing pain in his eyes and started crying as his vision became blurred. He swung his fist in the air, trying to fight back but all he could see was blurred shapes and colors. He felt stronger hands ripping his clothes off and forcing him on to his stomach. More memories flooded Seto's mind and his foster father forced himself into Seto hard…  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The little boy cried out as his foster father forced him onto his bed, pulling the clothes off of the boy's body. "Yugioh! Help me!" He cried out, hoping his friend would here him. "Quiet struggling you little slut. Trust me, you'll like this." Gozubora grabbed the boy's member, ramming it hard causing intense pain throughout Seto. "That's enough! You've gone to far this time Gozubora!" Seto and his foster father both looked over to see a red, black haired boy standing in the room with murder in his eyes. "Who the hell are you!?" Seto watched as Yugioh lifted a hand and murmured some strange words. "Leave now! And don't ever come back!!" Gozubora screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
Yugioh walked over and sat next to Seto, "Are you all right, little one?" Seto flung himself into Yugioh's arms and cried silently into his chest. "There, there, little one. That man will never hurt you again. Not as long as I'm around." Yugioh ran his fingers through the little boy's hair holding him tight. The boy cuddled closer and smiled. He knew he was safe now…  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Yugioh! Please help me!" Seto cried out as Gozubora pulled out of him. "Yugioh's not here for you this time, slut. No one is. Your worthless and no one cares about you. Don't say they do, if they did then your friends would of invited you to go with them to their camping trip." He heard Gozubora laugh at him and Seto tried to open his eyes but the pain was too much. Gozubora kicked him in the stomach, then to finish the job he took the razor and made a slit in Seto's wrist. Seto felt the blood pour out of his arm and the last thing he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness was a door close.  
  
#######################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Yeah! I did it. Now that I read over it, I didn't do so badly after all. I need to stop beaten on myself. Well, I've come to the conclusion that I have so many bad things happening to Seto that all you Anti-Seto fans will remain happy. Ok, chapter 5 will be up soon as soon as I get some reviews that say I should continue! ^-^ 


	5. Destruction

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the other characters from the show.  
  
A/N: In this chapter I'll refer to Ryou Bakura as Ryou and his yami as Bakura. That is, after Ryou explains to the others his real name. Now! On to the story!  
  
#######################################################  
  
"What happened to him, Doctor?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Susan. When we got there he was barely alive."  
  
"Who called?"  
  
"A maid. She found him like this in the living room."  
  
"Like this! Then, he was perhaps…raped?"  
  
"We had some tests done and we found semen that wasn't his. So, most likely yes."  
  
"The poor thing…"  
  
Voices, but whose? Doctor? Was he alive? Yes, maybe. Sounds, he must be in a hospital. Why was everything so dark? Seto heard footsteps leave the room and a door closing. He tried to speak, but he couldn't open his mouth. It was to hard and he was so tired.  
  
"What have they done to you Yami?"  
  
Who was that? Was there someone else in the room with him? Yami? Was Yami here as well? That voice, it sounded so familiar. Seto felt a hand brush the hair out of his eyes. He strained to open them, but weakness overtook him.  
  
"Don't worry, my dark. They'll all pay for this. Join me and together we'll destroy the whole miserable human existence."  
  
That voice, Seto had heard it before. Deep down he knew that the owner of that voice was someone he didn't like. Yes, there was an untold evil in that voice. Someone from his past. He had known this person a year and a half ago, but he couldn't remember.  
  
"You really expect him to join us. He cares and loves, so how can you expect him to help?"  
  
"Look what my fellow humans have done to him. Why wouldn't he help us?"  
  
Two voices now. Both familiar and evil. Seto felt fear creeping up to cloud his already confused mind. He forced it back and found his voice, "No…" It was almost a yell, almost a whisper but he knew his visitors had heard him.  
  
"See what I mean!"  
  
"If you won't join us, then we'll have to do things alone. I can't make you return to me, but I will find a way to. For now, I will send you away from this world to a place where I will be able to persuade you better."  
  
"Wha…" Seto struggled to open his eyes. His visitors weren't making any sense to him. To another world? Persuade him to return to…to what? Seto was to tired and thinking was draining his energy. He just wanted to rest but, "What about Mokuba?"  
  
"Hmm…He will die along with everyone else in this city. Kaiba, will you do the honor?"  
  
"With the utmost pleasure."  
  
Kaiba! That was his last name! What was going on! What do they mean by Mokuba dieing with the rest of the city? Seto heard one of the people leave and then heard the other one, the one who had called him his dark, chanting something. Seto felt light-headed all of a sudden. The words were menacing but the rhythm soothed Seto back into a deep sleep.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Yugi! Yami!" Yami and his light looked up to see Mokuba running out of his tent. Mokuba looked pale all over and was crying. "What's wrong Mokuba! Why are you crying?" Tea rested her hands on Mokuba's shoulders, trying to calm the little boy. "It's my brother! Something's wrong, he needs me!" Mokuba shook violently, tears staining his reddened cheeks. Mokuba had been very nervous for the past two days. He hadn't liked the idea of leaving Kaiba alone but came anyway.  
  
"Don't be silly, Mokuba. You must have been dreaming. I'm sure Kaiba is all right," Yugi smiled, trying his best to comfort the younger Kaiba. "No! You don't understand. My brother and I, have some sort of connection with each other. I always know when something has happened to him and he always knows when something has happened to me!" Mokuba broke into another fit of tears. Yugi frowned and exchanged glances with his Yami.  
  
"Then we must head back immediately." Grandpa stepped out of his tent, already packed and ready to go. Joey opened his mouth to object, but just then the millennium puzzle began to glow. "It looks like Mokuba is right about something. Someone is in trouble. I sense a powerful dark magic being used in this world." Everyone glanced at Yami and decided not to argue. The millennium puzzle had a strange ability to let Yami know when someone was in danger.  
  
It took another hour two pack up and break down the tents, in which Joey accidentally collapsed the tent on Yugi. Soon they were all in the car and heading back to Tokyo. Everything seemed all right until a figure standing in the middle of the road just outside of town forced Grandpa to pull over. "Big brother!!" Mokuba jumped out of the car and started running over to Kaiba. "Mokuba! Wait, don't!" Yami grabbed Mokuba and gave the struggling bundle to Triston. Something was terribly wrong here.  
  
"I've been waiting for you all to return." Mokuba froze as the familiar voice echoed around them. "Who are you? You're not Kaiba!" The figure smiled as Yami said this, "But I am Kaiba. Don't tell me you don't recognize me?" Yami looked more closely at this thing. He did remember him.  
  
"It's you! What have you done to my brother!?" Mokuba also recognized the demon. It was the same demon from the Duelist Tournament, but how did it get out of the shadow realm again? "Oh, he's safe, for now. We've sent him to the Shadow Realm. Of course, you won't be joining him there. You'll be joining the rest of Tokyo in hell." Kaiba laughed cruelly and raised his hand above his head. A dark, black ball appeared in his hand then it exploded sending out deadly waves of energy that destroyed everything it touched. The wave came at them and Yami starting chanting something in Egyptian that caused the millennium puzzle to glow. "Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Well that took care of them and the city. Time to go back." Kaiba turned around and opened a portal to the Shadow Realm. Taking one last look around, he stepped through and disappeared. "Just like a villain to leave without a thorough inspection of their work." Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, Triston, Tea, Bakura, Joey, and Grandpa appeared out of nowhere. "It was a good thing you cast those two spells, Yami." Yugi smiled at his dark who nodded with pride.  
  
"What about my big brother!" Mokuba looked at Yami, tears threatening to fall. "It seems Kaiba and whoever else "we" is sent your brother to the Shadow Realm. We'll have to go after him." Yugi noticed a glint of worry in Yami's eyes. Yami surprised him sometimes. Always acting calm and under control when he was probably panicking deep down. A lot like Seto Kaiba. "Um…I hate ta burst your bubble, but we have bigger problems then just that." Everyone looked the way Joey was pointing and came face to face with a nasty scene. Where the one large and overly crowded city Tokyo once stood, now only piles of rock, wood, metal, and dust remained. "He destroyed the whole city!"  
  
#########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Oh! Lol. Maybe I should change the story to suspense instead of Action/Adventure. Not! He he. Writing this is so much fun and I have such a good idea for upcoming chapters that I can't wait to start on them! ^-^ I hope you all remember Kaiba, you know the ugly demon guy from KidsWB episodes. He's taken the form of Seto Kaiba again, so now you know. For you all to know, when the symbol ~!~!~!~!~ appears it means I'm changing the focus of the story to another character. So don't get confused! 


	6. Orb and Staff

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any card names from the game. I did make up the names Orb and Staff and I do own the little creature in my head that tells me to do stuff! ^-^ Also, the explanation of the Shadow Realm and the cards is of my own version. Now my little friend in my head says on to the A/N.  
  
A/N: Geez! I'm really starting to get annoyed with saying the disclaimer...hm. Oh! I have an evil idea. Muahahahahahahs! Ok I see that some people are ready to kill me for stopping where I did in the last chapter. Ha ha! You can complain but you can't hurt me. =P  
  
###############################################################  
  
"So where did you find him?"  
  
"He just appeared out of thin air and landed in the water."  
  
"He sure looks like he's been through a lot."  
  
"It's his eyes I'm worried about. The rest will heal."  
  
Voices again...why is it everytime I return to consiousness I hear voices. And just voices, no shapes or tastes or smells...wait! I do smell something. It smells strange, I think I smell clean air? With this new revolation, Seto was sure he had gone completely crazy. Since when did he start noticing the difference in air pollution!? Seto lifted his hand to his face and felt bandages around his eyes. So that's why he couldn't see!  
  
"Oh! He moved!"  
  
"Calm down, woman. Geez!"  
  
Seto sustained a laugh. Well, one was male and one female, that was for sure. He struggled to find his voice. He wasn't as weak as he had been at first. How many days had passed since he last woke up? Or had that been a dream? "Where the hell and who the hell are you?" Seto heard one of them jump back. Probably from his sudden outburst. Seto pulled himself up and stubbornly got out of the bed he was in. He felt strong arms force him back on to the bed. Seto immediatly started to panick, "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!"  
  
What if the person was Gozubora! "NO, PLEASE DON'T!" Seto found himself shaking uncontrollably. Ok, you have to get a hold of yourself Seto.  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
Orb watched as the strange boy cowarded from him. This boy was different from any he had ever seen. He had sandy-brown hair and lightly tanned skin. He was also much taller then Orb. "NO, PLEASE DON'T!" The boy crawled to the other edge of the bed, clearly afraid of Orb and Staff. Staff looked at Orb with a glint of confusion in her eyes and Orb shrugged to show he didn't understand either. "Please don't be afraid, we're not trying to hurt you. It's just, your still not fully healed yet and it would be best if you remained in bed." The boy calmed down and looked towards Orb, "Who are you and where am I?"  
  
Orb sighed, this wasn't going to be easy with a jumpy patient, "My name is Orb and the woman next to me is Staff. You're in a hospital in the Dark Mage Hall." Orb watched as the boy pondered over this. The boy then looked at Staff, "The Dark Mage Hall? What the hell are you talking about!? There is no such thing as a Dark Mage Hall in Tokyo!" Orb looked at Staff who shrugged. He guessed Staff didn't know what Tokyo was either. The boy stood up again and Orb made another attempt to push him back down. The boy resisted but didn't shout, he instead began to feel Orb's face in an effort to see him. Orb let him, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"You're...you're...a...DARK MAGICIAN!! But that's not possible!" The boy jumped back in alarm. Orb felt a little puzzled by this, "Of course I am and Staff is a Female Dark Magician. You're...not from the Shadow Realm, are you." The boy seemed to waver for a moment, then retired to the bed. "No, I'm not. The Shadow Realm...tell me, what is the Shadow Realm? Some stranger said he was sending me ther...here, but I don't know where here is." Staff snuck out of the room leaving Orb to explain. Orb frowned, this boy must of come from the Pharoah's Realm. How was he going to explain his world to a human?  
  
"It's sort of complicated...in your world, you have what you call Duel Monster Cards? Well, thousands of years ago, back in Ancient Egyptian times, sorcerers came to the Shadow Realm looking for allies. They met us monsters and some befriended us where others captured and controlled us. When they tried to bring us to their world, we couldn't go through the portal without being annihilated. The Egyptain Gods gave a gift to the humans, magical trinkets called millennium items and summoning cards. The summoning cards called certain monsters to come to their human master and the millennium items allowed us monsters to enter the human world, or as we call it the Pharoah's Realm, and not get destroyed on the way. That is why only those who possess millennium items may summon real monsters in a duel or shadow game.  
  
Now a days, the shadow games have slowed to almost a stop and we haven't had contact with the other realm in years. So you see, there are actually two known existing realms or deminsions. The Shadow Realm of the monsters and the Pharoah's Realm of the humans." Orb finished explaining and waited for the boy to snap at him, but the boy just frowned and laid back down. When Staff walked in a moment later, the boy had fallen back to sleep and Orb was looking through a stack of cards. "So..." Staff waited for Orb to say something but he just shrugged and gave her the he-took-it- rather-well look. "What cha looking at?" Orb looked up and met her gaze, "His summoning cards...he seems to have more dragons then any other card." "What kind of dragons?" Staff siddled up next to Orb to look at the cards. "Oh, he has three Blue Eyes White Dragons," smiled Orb as he fiddled with the cards, "They're very well taken care of." Staff looked at her lover and almost laughed at the look in his eyes. "You're not thinking of doing that...are you?"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt, besides, he needs someone."  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
Seto cursed as he stumbled over something sharp. A week had passed since he had first woke up to find himself in the Shadow Realm and his new friends Orb and Staff refused to let him remove the bandages on his eyes. At first it had been a living hell, bumping into anything and everything, but he was used to the place now and could remember where things were. His senses had become more acute and he was learning to rely more on taste, touch, hear, and smell instead of see. Maybe that was because if he wanted to live without twenty million bruises he had to learn to cope without his eyes.  
  
Seto was now becoming impatient and wanted to see again. It was pretty cool at first, but now he was used to the new sensations and was starting to relive his memories. None of them were pretty and everytime someone touched him he saw Gozubora. Seto hadn't told Orb and Staff about what had happened to him and how his face had been damaged. He didn't want to remember it and telling them would make him remember. Besides, what could they possibly do. No amount of black magic can erase the fact of his lost innocence. He just wanted to see again, so he could focus on the things he saw and not his memories.  
  
"Hey Seto! I've got a present for you." Seto turned towards Staff's voice. He listened as her footsteps got closer and felt her begin to remove the bandages. "What! I can take them off now!" Seto could of danced for joy. He heard Staff giggle, "Of course, a week should of done it. Your face should be healed."  
  
Seto felt as one-by-one the bandages were removed. He closed his eyes, wanting to see everything at once. When the last of the bandages were removed, Seto opened his eyes expecting to see the furniture in the room and Staff standing in front of him. To his horror, he saw nothing but the darkness he had been looking at for the last week. "Are the...lights turned off Staff?" "Of course not Seto, we don't have electricity. Why ...oh no..." Seto didn't like the oh no part.  
  
"What? Why did you say oh no? What's going on!?"  
  
"Seto, the pupil of your eyes are...white."  
  
"What do you mean!"  
  
"Seto...I think you're...blind."  
  
"BLIND!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: O.O First he's raped, and now he's blind. Ahhhh!!!!!! (runs away from the Seto fans flaming her) Stop! I'm serious! Seto Kaiba is my number one favorite character!!!!! (escapes the flames) Don't worry Seto fans, things will get better for our blue eyed hero. I'm really sorry for grammar and mispellings. I almost couldn't continue this fic till summer was over. I'm staying at my dad's and they don't have Microsoft Word. But I didn't give up for your sake and found this handy little program called WordPad. The only thing is it don't have spelling check. So for the next chapters and probably till the end, there will be a lot of mispellings. You've been warned! Next chapter up real soon! ^-^ 


	7. Quest of the Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any other characters from the show. The names of the cards like Orb, Staff, and Kenori are of my own creation and so are their personalities so no copying. If I catch you copying nothing bad will happen cept I'll complain to fanfiction.net staff and be overly flattered that you liked the names so much that you went and used them.  
  
A/N: Ok, so far I haven't gotten much on reviews but I relieze it is summer vacation and a lot of you have better things to do then to read fanfiction. Goes to show you how stupid it is to send poor children to school. ^-^ I noticed that in the first two or three chapters I mentioned a Joseph and a Drigon Rider card in my dislaimer. These two names are not in this fic at all and I have no idea what I was thinking. lol. The millenium heartpeice is in this fic and I do own the idea. Now to my ficcy!  
  
############################################################################ #### "What's all the screaming for!" Seto heard Orb yell across the room. Orb had walked in to see Seto yelling as Staff removed the bandages and annouced that he was blind. "Staff says that I'm blind." Seto frowned towards the direction of Orb's voice. He heard movement as Orb crossed the room to join them. Just how he wanted to spend the rest of his crappy life, trapped in his memories and thoughts. "Damn, I hate to admit it but I think Staff's right. The pupils of your eyes are a misty white." Seto collapsed into the couch and struggled to not cry. He just wasn't allowed to be happy, was he.  
  
"What in hell happened to you anyway to get you so beaten and bruised?" Seto thought about what he'd say to them. He had only known them for about a week and most of the time he had been in a deep healing sleep. His experiance with opening up and telling people his story had taught him to just keep quiet. Orb and Staff didn't even know his name, let alone anything else. Not to mention they claimed to be Dark Magicians. Seto wondered what was happening with Yami and the others. Were they alive, more importantly did they even notice he was gone. Probably not, they probably didn't care either. Yami was no doubt partying and having a blast not caring that his rival was missing.  
  
Seto mentally cursed as one rebelious tear escaped from him and slid down his cheek. He didn't hear anything from Orb and Staff but he knew they had seen it. Ah hell, what did he care. If they were Dark Magicians and this was the Shadow Realm then nobody knew that Seto Kaiba never cried or laughed. That Seto Kaiba was the most unteenager as impossable allows. So Seto didn't fight back the rest of the tears that followed as he started to think about Yami and the others not even caring about him. Gozubora was right, no one cared about him. He was just another slut. Seto felt a hand wipe away the tears and smiled towards its owner. He had to admit, he liked Orb and Staff. They were both very kind to him and had put up with his stubborness.  
  
In fact, there was no reason for them to put up with anymore of him. "It was nothing, just a fight with some street punk." He didn't have to force a smile as he remembered the sight of the scruft up dog, Joey Wheeler, explaining to Mokuba about their fight. He had really nailed the kid good in the nose. Damnit, he was blind and he couldn't stop thinking about Yami and the others. He didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. "Well, if that was all. Humans really shouldn't fight. They tend to get injured to easily...um...I looked at your deck of duel cards and I noticed you own three of the four blue eyes white dragons. Do you like those cards?" Seto turned his head towards Orb and let his mouth hang open. "Do I like them! Their my favorite cards, no competition in that. Well, except my old Dark Magician card." Seto made sure his tone was that of a end-of-subject tone. He didn't want to talk about his Dark Magician card.  
  
"Ok, well I figured that much. I've got something for you. It'll help you with your sight problem." Seto frowned a little, what was Orb talking about. He tensed a little as he felt a sharp prickling on his shoulder. Seto brought his hand over to see what was on his shoulder and raised an eyebrow as he felt a little figure shift under his touch. It was small, about two or three inches tall and a bit heavy. It had claws which had been dug into his shoulder and a long, slender neck. He ran his hand down the neck and felt what seemed to be wings. A little farther down was a long slender tail that hanged over his shoulder lazily. It gave a little cry and nipped at his hair. Seto suddenly got the strangest feeling that he knew what the creature was. "Orb, this isn't what I think it is...is it? It couldn't be a...blue eyes white dragon!?"  
  
"It could and it is. I believe you know it's name. This is one of your three blue eyes." Seto closed his eyes as his little friend nipped his ear playfully. Yes, he knew this one, but he didn't think she would be so small. "Her name's Kenori. She's the daughter of Mana and Koja, my other two blue eyes. Why is she so small though?" He felt Kenori react to his comment and smiled as the little dragon stretched it's wings defiantly. "She can be small and she can be her normal size. It's a technique dragons have mastered over the centuries," Staff said as Seto felt Kenori climb onto his head and curl up to sleep. "Thank you Orb, I feel...so much better now. But, is there nothing in the Shadow Realm that can cure blindness?" He had decided that Orb and Staff hadn't been lieing to him and that he could trust them.  
  
"Actually there is one way, but the chances are slim. There is an oracle to the north. She lives in a sacred grotto that is filled with water that possesses magical healing powers. This water is so sacred that one and only one bottle is given away every decade. It can heal anything from cancer to death. But, like I said your chances are slim. Someone else may of already been there and received this decades bottle." Seto thought about this as Orb continued to explain the effects of the water and that one bottle is enough for one illness only. Well, sitting here and troubling his friends didn't sound like the life Seto wanted. Besides, he didn't want to be blind. Fate could take his virginaty, his pride, his happiness, his life, but it was not going to get away with taking his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to go find this grotto. I know the chance of me getting there first is slim, but I'm willing to try anyway." Seto pulled himself to his feet and struggled to find his trenchcoat. "We figured you would go anyway, so we've already prepared the things you'll need. We can't go with you though, that's why I brought you Kenori." Seto smiled, he should of known. Orb and Staff seemed to know a lot about Seto, even more then Yami or even his brother. There, he was thinking about the others again. Were they all he ever thought about? "I got you some new clothes. Your old ones are ripped and bloodied." Staff handed him some clothes and Seto felt the material. The pants were leather, the shirt was of material close to silk, and...hey...a new trenchcoat made of leather!  
  
Seto went into his room and pulled on his new wardrobe. The leather pants were tight and hugged the curves of his lower body. The shirt was a turtleneck which hugged to his upper body like the pants did to his lower form. His new leather trenchcoat also hugged his upper form. It didn't have sleaves but was more like a tanktop with a chin high collar and the lower part of the coat spreading out at his hips to stop at his knees. Add to the two belts buckled on each of his lower arms and legs and Seto could put Yami to shame.  
  
Orb walked in and gave a low whistle. "Orb, tell me what the colors look like. I don't want to be walking around in pink and yellow." He heard Orb giggled at the image and waited patiently. "Well, the pants are black, the shirt is black, and the trenchcoat is...black. The buckles, the zipper of the coat, and the little spike like things near the collar are silver so you really have nothing to fear." Seto straitened his new coat and walked over to feel Orb handing him a backpack. "I trust your not lieing to me, Orb. If you are, I'll find out and then I'll come back and kill you both." Seto smiled and pulled the backpack over his back.  
  
"We both hope you'll come back when you finish your quest. We'd like to know if you succeeded." Seto smiled and hugged Orb, nothing personal just friendly. He then walked out with him and hugged Staff. Seto felt his throat choke up but swallowed and called Kenori over to his shoulder. Together they all walked out to the forest where Seto left with a few goodbyes and followed the road, Kenori guiding him. He stopped a little way ahead and turned, "My name's Seto...Seto Kaiba. Thank you for your help." He then continued walking up the path leaving the safety of the village and his new friends.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
AnimeFan: Alright things begin to get interesting for Seto! What about Yugi, Yami, and the others? You'll find out soon enough. About the outfit Seto is now wearing. If anyone's seen the outfit he wears with the black shirt and pants and the white trenchcoat well this outfit is exactly the same one except the trenchcoat is black instead of white and it's leather! ^-^ If you haven't seen it and you want to then give me your e-mail in your review and I'll send you the picture. Then you can just imagine the trenchcoat as black. Next chapter coming soon. 


	8. A Duel in the Shadows

Disclaimer: This is officially the 8th chapter and I'm still writing disclaimers! Sorry this is my first chapter fic ever so I don't know if I'm supposed to have disclaimers on every chapter or just the first. Anyway, I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.  
  
A/N: Well, so far we've been following the journey of our now blind hero, Seto. For a lighter note this chapter will be following our heroine....er....hero, Yami!! (Yami tries to lunge at her from backstage but is held back by Joey and Ryou) Once again forget about what I said before in later chapters, I'll now refer to Ryou Bakura as Ryou and Yami Bakura as Bakura. The guy Asus is a OC so he's mine. =P Now on to the fic before Yami kills me. He he! ^-^  
  
############################################################################ ## "Hey Yug!!! Just how did you and Yami talk me into this?" Yami glanced at his abiou who stared back at Joey. Joey was tangled in a bunch of vines and weeds struggling to break free. "Joey...we have to figure out what exactly is going on, " Yugi said as he tugged at one single vine and the whole thing came loose. "We also need to find Kaiba...he's in some sort of trouble, " Yami sighed as he watched Joey, Ryou, Triston, and Yugi push the vines aside. Why had he even brought them along? Of course, they had decided to enter the Shadow Realm to hunt down the demon Kaiba and his friends had wanted to come along. Tea, Mokuba, and Grandpa had staid in the elf village Yami and the gang had arived in.  
  
Where are you Seto Kaiba, damnit! Yami cursed in egyptian as a tree root snagged at his feet. "You know...we could just find out what's happening and then go straight back to your grandpa," Joey suggested with a plea. Yami whirled around to glare at the blonde, "We're not leaving untill we find Seto and that's that!!!" Joey jumped back surprised at the dark pharoah's sudden outburst. Yami turned to hide the deep blush that creeped onto his face. Yugi noticed this and smiled inwardly. He could tell Yami was becoming frantic. Yami saw his abiou looking at him with a know-all look in his eyes and quickly walked forward. A week had passed and all they had found so far was weeds and trees and shit!! Where was his rival!! Seto, if you're dead when we find you I'll bring you back and kill you myself!! SLOWLY!!  
  
They walked on through the dense forest in their futile attempt to find a path, or road, or village... anything! With each step Yami became more irratated and worried. Worried...what was he worried about, Seto was his rival for Ra's sake!! Yeah, his rival...but...Yami felt like he couldn't go a week without seeing Kaiba's competitive smirk, without seeing his rival's graceful movements as he drew a card, or those eyes...shining with consintration, surprise, determination. Wait! What was Yami thinking. Kaiba was his rival not his...lover! Yami cried as a tree limb hit him in the face. Joey struggled not to laugh but several giggles escaped his lips.  
  
Bad move, Yami whirled around and grabbed a stick, prepared to show Joey just how funny it was. "Yami! Get a hold of yourself... right now!! Have you gone mad?" Yugi yelled as he grabbed the stick away from his dark twin. Yami looked from his abiou to Joey, "I'm sorry...I don't know what's going on with me. "Yami glanced towards the ground, "I'm just so worried about Kaiba...ever since the duel against Pegasus he's been so distant. When we asked him for permission to take Mokuba camping, he looked like his prayers had been answered.He also looked tired and sad...like he knew something bad like this was going to happen all along...It may sound crazy but, I feel like I've met Seto before...like, in my other life maybe. But that would have to mean that Seto is a yami...maybe I'm losing it after all these years."  
  
Joey opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Triston clamped his hand over his mouth. The two struggled for a couple of minutes, their clowny anticts bringing a smile to even Yami's aggrivated face. They were all unaware of a figure hiding...watching their every move. "Ok now you two...We're not getting anywhere standing here and trying to kill each other," Yugi piped up after several minutes. Triston and Joey struggled a little longer then backed off as Yami glared them down. The figure in the trees started to take a step forward but turned and ran off as another form came through the bushes behind him.  
  
"Don't you guys think we should stop for the night?" Ryou flinched a little as they all turned to look at him. Yugi smiled at him, "Ryou's right...we should..." Yugi was interupted as a tall figure jumped out of the dense brush right in front of him. Joey jumped into Triston's arms with a high pitched scream. Tea mimicked this and jumped into Yami's arms who, much to everyone's amusement, stepped out of the way so that she fell on the ground. "So I finally meet the famous Yugi Motou and his darker twin, Yami." All heads turned to the mysterious intruder. He was a few inches taller than Ryou, with long black hair and dark tanned skin. "Asus!!!" Yami scouled as the man smiled evilly.  
  
"Pharoah, it's been a couple of...oh...five thousand years. Did you miss me?" Asus smirked as Yami gritted his teeth. "I should of known I'd meet you hear, Asus...after all these years." Asus laughed cruelly and eyed them all. Yugi gave his yami a questioning look and Yami sighed as he new a long explanation was about to insue. "Your yami and I met back in ancient Egypt...I lost to him in a shadow game and he had me sent to the shadow realm graveyard. Heh heh...Now it's payback time, " Asus raised a hand to point at Yami, "So I challenge you...to a duel, Shadow Realm style!"  
  
Yami stepped forward and imediatly adopted his trademark game smile, not the one he used on Seto...the one he used for the people he really hated, like Pegasus. "Alright, I except your challenge!" Asus smiled and suddenly the trees, bushes, and weeds parted as if they were alive. Before long, Yami and the others found themselves standing in a clearing surounded by forest. A duel panel appeared in front of Yami and Asus. It was grey, transparent, as was just floating in the air. "Wow, this makes Kaiba's holographic duel disk look bad!" Joey whistled as he waved his hand under the panel.  
  
"And now, I will start this shadow duel. I summon the Dark Elf...in attack mode!" Asus placed his card down on the panel and everone's eyes got round as a light came from an egyptian symbol on the ground and the Dark Elf appeared. Then to everyone's surprise, she turned around and said to Asus, "I will do my best, Master." Yami mentally gulped, this was going to be an interesting evening.  
  
############################################################################  
  
A/N: Ha ha ha! Die Tea Gardner!! Die!!!! oh... o__o hi. Anyway, that was fine. We now know what's been happening to Yami and the others in the past week. I noticed that Yami may seem a little out of character but poo you! I'm doing the best I can. Besides...haven't you ever been desperate when someone who you...um...**cough-cough-love-cough-cough**...is missing. lol. I won't say anymore. Next chapter we'll see how Seto and his new friend, Kenori, are doing and (be amazed) watch as he meets and befriends someone unexpected! ^-^ 


	9. Ryou's Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters. The plot is mine too so don't steal!  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry people! I noticed another mistake in the last chapter...I said that Tea was left in the Elf village with Mokuba and Grandpa Motou and then had her mysteriously appear jumping into Yami's arms! Sorry again...let's all just forget that I said that and Tea will be traveling with the rest of the gang. Well, I feel like leaving people in waited suspense so now we'll leave Yami, Yugi, and the rest of the gang at Asus's mercy and return to Seto! Note...I've only seen Bakura in two episodes of the american version so he might be out of character...Aww! Just read!!!  
  
##################################################################  
  
"Ow!" Seto cried out as he stepped into a thorn bush, "Kenori...ow...where are you taking me...shit!?" Seto fumbled around in the brush. All he had done was complain a little about being thirsty and the next thing he knows, Kenori was dragging him off the path and into the forest. He heard a squak ahead of him and headed towards the noise. After a few more minutes, Kenori cried again. Unfortunatly, Seto and Kenori hadn't been together long enough for Seto to fully understand his little friend, so without knowing Seto walked straight of the ledge and into a water hole. "Oh! Kenori!!!"  
  
Seto came back up and gasped for air, coughing up the water he had breathed down. Seto swam towards Kenori's squaks, praying that she wasn't leading him off a waterfall. "Ow! No one ever said being blind was painful!!" Seto cursed as he began to feel the ledge looking for a grip so he could pull himself up. He found a firm grip on something and pulled himself up. To his surprise the thing he gripped gripped back and lifted him up out of the water with surprising strength. "Heh...that's a pretty nice flying rat you got there."  
  
"Wha...who..." Seto gasped as the stranger grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him up on his feet. He stood there for a second and nimbly felt in front of him. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Didn't your parents ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself...expecially on a first date...he he." Seto pulled away from the stranger quickly. He really didn't need any more trouble then he already had. "Hey...what's up with you anyway? Why won't you look me in the face?" The stranger sounded a bit annoyed. Seto really didn't want someone he didn't know to know he was blind, but then again...  
  
"Back off, I've got a bit of a eye problem that's all." Seto mentally cursed as he listened to himself. That sounded to bossy, he hoped he hadn't angered the man. "Oh really, well mister tough ass, what kind of eye problem causes you to walk off a ledge?" Seto made a mental note; his visiter was easily annoyed and had a passion for cuss words. "I'm blind, ok. Thank you for pulling me out of the water but I have to go now." He took a step to the side but was stopped as his new "friend" grabbed his arm. Seto knew he was strong...but not strong enough. Taking a hold of the man's hand he heaved the stranger over his shoulder and rammed him onto the ground. "Ah......shit!....Fuck you...little...er..." The stranger struggled to stand up but Seto pinned him to the ground. "Who's the tough ass now, punk!?" Seto scowled down at his prisoner, "Tell me which way the road is to the grotto that's contains the mystical healing water!"  
  
"Damnit, fine...It's up ahead, but you'll never make it blind. I can take you there...unless you would rather go yourself." Seto thought about this for a second. This stranger was short tempered and could stab him in the back at any time. Then again...he couldn't rely on Kenori forever and she needed some sleep. Plus having someone who can see and talk english to him so he could understand better would make the journey less painful. What did he have to loose? "First...discribe yourself so I can have a better idea of who and what you are, a name would be useful too," Seto said as he let off on the stranger. Seto waited as his attacker stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"My name's Bakura...If you know the boy Ryou Bakura, well I'm his yami and I look exactly like him though a little taller, a lot stronger, and with green eyes." Seto had seen Ryou countless times, both at school and around Yugi. He knew the kid had a millenium item but had know idea that he had a yami as well. He didn't know if Bakura was someone he could trust but he couldn't help but like him. He had a don't-mess-with-me attitude and seemed to be his own boss, just like Seto tends to be every now and then. He definately could get along with Bakura. "Ok, Bakura, I think I can trust you. My name's Seto Kaiba. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm a pushover." He smirked and crossed his arms. Bakura giggled in amusement and mentally admited that he could get to like Seto. Even though he was blind, he wasn't weak. "I can see that, well...don't think I'm a pushover either."  
  
.........(12 hours later)..........  
  
Seto listened as Bakura cried out a string of cuss words after pounding at a boulder blocking there passage for two hours. So far they had crossed a river of lava on a log, stopped for a lunch break, and escaped a group of Frenzied Pandas to come to a road block of boulders. He had to admit...he wouldn't of made it this far if he had been alone with Kenori. In just a few short hours, he and Bakura had discovered that they had a lot in common. Both he and Bakura had grown up with abusive, child-molesting parent/parents, they had both been forced to fend for themselves at an early age, and they both had developed short tempers and few friends. They were both misunderstood as well, but one thing that was different was how they treated those around them. Seto would normally just shun away from any friendly jesters but he had trusted some people and babied his little brother. On the other hand, Bakura had admited to rarely trusting anyone, threatening to kill anyone who bothered him, and physically abusing his hikari, Ryou. Seto had felt a little afraid of Bakura after this but after listening some more, he noticed a bit of regret and guilt in Bakura's voice. When he asked, Bakura confessed to regretting having hurt his little light. He said that he hadn't relized what he was really doing to Ryou untill after Yami had sent him to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Damn you to the afterlife you fucking peice of shit!!!" Bakura's frustrated yells snapped Seto out of his thoughts and back to reality. Seto sighed and found a place to sit. This was going to take another couple of hours. Kenori flew over to perch on his shoulder and playfully nip his hair. He smiled at his little dragon and stroked her neck. She was in a really good mood after taking a well needed nap. He suddenly had an idea. "Hey Bakura! Step away from the boulders for a sec." Bakura whirled around, his fists red and raw, "Why the hell should I fuckin listen to you!? Can't you tell I'm busy!?" Seto stood up and rested his arms on his hips, frowning, "Alright...You just stay there and get blown to bits." Bakura fummed for a minute then walked over to stand next to Seto. "There...I moved away!" Seto smiled appreciatively then turned and murmured something to Kenori.  
  
Kenori gave a squak then flew off his shoulder and onto the ground in front of them. Bakura watched as she began to grow in size, getting larger untill she was at least three-times Seto's height. She let loose a roar that made her squaks look like squeeks and took a deep breath. "Ok, Kenori! Let loose your White Lightening!!!" Seto heard a huge blast and felt the ground shake as his dragon blew the boulders into dust. After things settled down, Kenori returned to her prefered size and perched on his shoulder again. Bakura gapped at the now clear road then turned to look at them, "Why the hell didn't you do that two fuckin hours ago!?" Seto couldn't help but to laugh at this comment. He could just see what Bakura looked like, angry and shocked, his hands red and his clothes dirtied.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I just now thought of it." Bakura pushed aside the temptation to hit Seto and turned to continue down the path. "The grotto's just up ahead. I can see it from here." Seto stopped laughing and ran to catch up with the albino theif. Soon he'd have his sight back and then...then what?  
  
###################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: He he he! Bakura's got a potty mouth! ^-^ Oh...before there is any confusion, this is not a Seto/Bakura or Ryou or both fic. Ockie dockie! Bakura and Seto are just friends...maybe even becoming best friends (no sexual content in friends!) I can see the end of the fic coming! Not! lol. This fic may end with 12 or more chapters total. I'm not sure, we'll just see what fate does for it! Oh, can anyone guess who Seto is paired with? I'd like to see what you people are thinking in terms of "relationships." Also, I have no idea what Bakura's past was so this is my own idea of his past, it is similiar to Seto's only it was his real mother and father who abused and rapped him. For all you other to know, in my fic Bakura lost his virginaty at the innocent age of 12, then ran away to become a theif, and finally meeting his downfall when he goes back to kill his father (mother died when he was 13) and gets caught after he slices his daddy's throat! Muahahahaha! So now you know my version of his past! 


	10. Ancient Dreams, Healing Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I do own the idea and this fic. I also don't own the names or identities in this chapter like Heishin. I got those from the game ForbiddenMemories.  
  
A/N: I'd like to say thank you to all of the reviewers out there. I don't know how to change it so that other people not signed can review so can anyone review that info to me? Thanks veggies lil sis k-chan, I really didn't know who Joey was going to pair with but I think a Joey/Triston pairing may be cute. ^-^ Some of you did get the pairing for Seto right as well. But you'll have to read to know if you were that person! ^-~ Let's return to a blind Seto and a potty mouthed Bakura!! PrincessSaphire your review was glompable! ^-^  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Night unfolded as Seto and Bakura made camp. They chatted for a while and ate then both found a comfortable spot to lay down and soon Bakura was asleep. Seto lay for a while, pondering over what to do after he got his sight back. He hadn't reliezed it when he drifted off into a dream filled sleep...  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed down the halls of the ancient palace of Amenhotep. A tall figure was running in the shadows. He was wearing a black trenchcoat-like robe buttoned at the top over his heart, opened and flowing out below his waist, on his arms were purple armored gauntlets, he wore purple armored boots, and both his shirt and pants were made of a material only found in a secret place outside of our realm. Those who examined the figure closely, saw that his hair was a sandy brown color though most of it, except his bangs, was hidden under a black dark magicians hat that hanged loosely down his back unlike other dark magician hats that stood straight up. A golden circlet with the egyptian eye rested under his bangs and ran back behind his ears to connect with his hat. Around his neck was an amythest orb with a gold ring around it also bearing the egyptian eye.  
  
The young man ran towards a door incrested with gold and gems. As he drew near, several guards blocked the door with their spears. The young man said something to the guards and they yeilded, allowing him passage through the door. Upon entering the room, most would be astounded by the gold, silk, and riches that decorated the room. A feather soft bed rested to the right of the far back wall and lush furniture was here and there. But for the young man, the sight most breathtaking was the boy resting on the cushions, face cringed in consintration over several scrolls. And what a face, regal and firm, lightened by the amythest jeweled eyes and framed with golden strands that topped to a crown of black-amber hair.  
  
The boy showed no signs of noticing the others presence. He meerly rolled up the scroll in his hands and reached for another. "You're late, Setos." The boy looked up at his Magician of Dark Arts. He had been a birthday present from the boy's father and proved himself invaluable. But the prince was still irratated at his absence. The magician cast saphire eyes to the ground, "I'm sorry, Master. High Mage Heishin would not grant me leave." The prince rolled up the new scroll and stood, walking over to stand infront of the magician. He took the taller boys chin in his hand and raised his face up untill their eyes met. "Well, I'll have to have a talk with the High Mage. He has no right to command you...he's not your master." The prince brought his other hand up to gently brush the brunette's hair out of his eyes. He then took the boy's face in his hand and brushed his lips against the others. The kiss deepened as their awaited passion unfolded, alone again...together...one more night spent in a forbidden paradise...  
  
Seto felt his body being roughly shook and he instinctively backhanded the person shaking him. "Oh....shit!! Damnit...Seto wake up! O...you are so lucky you were asleep when you did that!" Seto regrettably sat up and greeted Bakura groggily, who was now no doubt sporting a busted lip or bruised nose, depending on where he had hit him. He felt a shifted movement on his stomache as Kenori, who had fallen asleep there, fell onto his lap with a squak. Oh boy, another one of those dreams again. Ever since Yami and Yugi defeated him with Exodia, he'd been having those dreams. But...this time, he had not only kissed Yami...but they had made love together. Talk about your erotic dreams, he wasn't even sure how he felt for Yami. It was strange, yes, but the weird part was that the dreams burned into his mind with not one bit of detail blurred, almost like they were memories. Shit! Seto quit thinking like that...you're starting to freak out! You have to get your sight back before the loony ben becomes the next destination.  
  
"Hello! Sleeping beauty...are you going to sit there and ignore the world. Get up, the grotto is just up ahead!" Once again, Bakura's mouthy comments snapped Seto back to reality. He had been grateful for Bakura's presence after the events that had occured coming this far, but he was even more grateful to have Bakura along to keep him from drowning in the solitude of his own mind. Yugi was right, friends were a good thing...when you find one's that you can trust. Shit! It was bad enough that he was questioning his current relationship with Yami, but now he was agreeing with his rival's hikari, Yugi!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!! Seto pulled himself onto his feet, extracting another annoyed squak from Kenori as she once again fell down. He picked her up and bit back a yelp as she bit one of his fingers as punishment. The sound of laughter announced Bakura's audiance. "Ha ha, very funny. Sorry Kenori, I've just got a lot on my mind." The little dragon showed forgiveness by rubbing her head against the injured finger. Seto smiled and took some bacon to feed to her.  
  
After breakfast, the trio packed up what little they had and headed towards the grotto. Seto walked and walked and swore that if they didn't get there soon he'd crack from the tension. Finally Bakura announced that they were inside the grotto and standing in the very heart of the cavern. "Thanks for your help Bakura. You did what you said you'd do, so now your free to split this joint." He yelped as Bakura slapped the back of his head, "That may of been the case at first, but it's not like I've got anywhere else to go." Seto couldn't believe what he had just heard. He suddenly became choked up as he reliezed Bakura was intending on sticking with him till the end. Like a true friend...something he had never had. "Bakura! You're the first, truest, and bestest friend I've ever had!!" Seto lost his struggle with emotion and hugged the shocked boy. Bakura pulled him away, "You've gone nuts on me, haven't you!?" The two just stood there laughing and goofying off playfully.  
  
"...two hearts...trapped in darkness...wilst unite in a struggle...against an evil void...two hearts...only one second chance...welcome...Seto and Bakura!" Both boys jumped as a voice echoed through the caverns around them. Then, before their eyes a woman appeared above the spring in front of them. She wore a blue clothe turban, a white robe like those that greeks wear, and in her right hand was a golden harp. She opened her crystal blue eyes and rested them on Seto and Bakura. "I am Muse-A. Guardian of the healing spring in which lays before you." Seto cleared his throat and took a cautious step forward, "Muse-A...I've come to request posession of the bottle of healing water. I need it to heal my eyes, so that I can see again." There was a long silence then the Muse-A gave Seto a pitied look,"You would deserve it...but someone has already laid claim to the bottle. All I can give you is this." Muse-A placed a necklace around Seto's neck. Bakura's eyes went wide as he recognized it as the legendary Millenium Heartpiece. Seto didn't notice, instead he felt as if his whole world was crashing down. He knew that there had been little chance, but he also should of known that with his luck he wouldn't get it. Like his favorite saying...he doesn't seem to deserve happiness...  
  
Bakura watched as his friend hanged his head in defeat. Poor Seto, he doesn't deserve this...hm. Then Bakura had a sneeking idea. He he. Bakura nudged Seto in the ribs, "Um ... wasn't the guardian suppossed to be an Oracle?" Muse-A lost her balance and nearly fell into the spring, "There is no Oracle. That's just some dumb rummor some damn idiot started passing around! I'm a Muse! M-u-s-e! Muse!!!!" Bakura giggled evilly, he was going to have fun with this one. Seto pondered over his friends sinister laugh. What could Bakura possibly be up to. Bakura nudged Seto again to signal him, "Well, I guess we must have made a wrong turn. Let's go find a Oracle...they're much better than Muses." Muse-A possitively fummed over that comment and Seto became wary of his friends words. "You wish! Muses our ten times better than any stupid smelly Oracle!!!" Bakura gave Muse-A an unimpressed look-over, "I really doubt that. I mean, Oracles would give my buddy's sight back. Obviously Muses can't." With this said, Seto started to get the jist of Bakura's actions. Muse-A fummed some more. It was obvious her pride had been hurt, and as Bakura had learned, people hate their pride being wounded. "I've changed my mind! Normally, I only give away one bottle but you deserve a break, Seto. Take it and go...before I change my mind."  
  
Five minutes later, Seto was rubbing his eyes as the healing water came into effect and to his relief, his sight was returning. Seto blinked and his world became full of light, color, and shapes. He had never been so happy to see trees, flowers, and weeds in his whole entire life. He first looked down at his clothes and was relieved to see that Orb had been truthful. No pink. Black, though he did forget to mention the inside of his trenchcoat was purple. Next he looked at Kenori and shined as he saw his little friend was just as he imagined. Lastly, he looked over at Bakura. Sure enough, Bakura looked like the mirror image of Ryou. Except his green eyes and tougher karma. Bakura was standing, cross armed with a wide mischeivious grin planted on his face. Seto didn't fight back the smile that crept up on his face and soon the two boys were laughing untill their sides ached. "Bakura....you...are...the sneakiest...lowest.... most evil...little snake I've ever met!" Bakura straightened up and curtsied causing them both to burst into fresh giggles.  
  
"Ahhh...how cute. Yami's got himself a friend. I think I'm going to through up."  
  
"WHAT THE!!!!!!"  
  
#########################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: O.O oooooh...the suspence! Seto got his sight back!! La la la lalalalala ^-^ Hey's people, I got an announcement. Since this fic will be coming to an end in soon, I've started writing ideas for two others. Look for Yugioh: Ocarina of Time were I've taken my favorite Anime and my favorite video game and thrown them together with a pinch of yaio to create a whole new chapter fic. (It'll be a Romance/Action/Adventure so you'll find it.) What happens when Yami and Yami Bakura get in a fight over a mysterious bottle that appeared out of nowhere and Seto ends up getting splashed with magical liquid? Que big blue eyes, a thousand questions, and a stuffed...blue eyes white dragon doll!? Get ready for The Chibi Files! This is a must if your a fan of Seto Kaiba! It'll be in the General/Humor section. It's really Kawaii (super cute!) I'll have the next chapter up soon! I promise!! 


	11. Double Take

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh...blah blah...you now the rest.  
  
A/N: Ohh! I'm sorry, I just figured out I left you all with a cliffhager. Muahahahahaha!!! This chapter will get your head spinning and you'll be second guessing Seto Kaiba. Or at least the Seto we've been following. Please keep an open mind when you read this. Well, when you read my stories you have to keep an open mind. =P He he. Now let's get on to the fic as the stories climatic tension begins to rise!! He he...ok...  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Before Seto could react, an arm shot out from behind him covering his mouth and pulling him back against a taller form. "Bakur...mph" Bakura whirled around to come to his aid but froze in pure shock. Before him were three Seto Kaibas! Well actually, there was a difference. One Seto Kaiba was leaning against the cliff wall with his arms crossed, his eyes were grey and he was dressed in the same exact outfit as Seto only the trenchcoat was white with red inside. The second Seto Kaiba was the one who had grabbed the Seto Bakura knew. He had brown eyes, green hair and he wore a long dark blue trenchcoat, blue pants, and a blue shirt. And of course, there was the Seto he knew mouth covered, prying and struggling to free himself from green haired Seto Kaiba. Bakura felt a headache coming.  
  
The two intruders didn't seem to notice Bakura. Instead the green haired Seto twisted Seto around and rammed him against the wall, holding him up off the ground by the neck. The other Seto turned and smirked at the suspended Seto, running a finger down his arm, "Well, well, so we've finally found you, my little dark." Seto gagged and struggled for same air. Grey eyed Seto smiled ruthlessly, "I thought I told you to stay put. Then again, I guess I didn't. I won't forget to mention that next time." Bakura watched as Seto clawed at the hands wrapped around his neck, "Who the...fuck...are you!?" He gasped as he was pushed farther into the wall. Grey eyed Seto frowned and sighed to himself, "So the effects of Yugi's yami's spell hasen't warn off on you yet, Yami. Heh, you may call me Seth. My friend who's kindly helping you to...stand up...is Kaiba. I believe you remember him, though?" Seto growned as he remember that damn demon. He thought Yami and Yugi had gotten rid of him once and for all. But, what was this Seth guy talking about...yami? Hadn't there been someone at the hospital who had called him that...just before they said Kaiba would kill Mokuba with the city?? Why was this Seth guy so familiar to him?  
  
Seto began to feel groggy as the lack of air started effecting his body functions. The world around him spun as he began to slip in and out of consiousness. The last thing Seto saw before he blacked out was Bakura attacking Seth and a blinding light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ meanwhile...  
  
"Nooo!! My Sheild Dragon!!" Asus cried as he watched his life points drop to 500 after a devastating blow from Yami's Dark Magician. Yami smirked, savoring the taste of victory. Only 500 more life points and Asus would be wiped out. He had been startled at the beginning of the duel when Asus' Dark Elf had appeared alive and breathing. But after a quick observation and some overconfident slips from Asus, Yami and the others had reliezed that this was the Shadow Realm and the duel monsters were alive here. He was now winning with 900 life points of his own to spare.  
  
"Err...lucky draw pharoah." Asus drew the top card of his deck and smirked at Yami, "But not lucky enough!" He slammed his card onto the panel, "Go! Mystical Sand! And I'll power her up with Malovilent Nuzler and Electro Whip which powers her AP to 3100! Mystical Sand, attack with Magical Sandstorm!!" Yami blocked his eyes as his Dark Magician was destroyed. He gritted his teeth as his life points dropped to a deadly 200. This was it, there wasn't a card in his deck that could defeat Asus' Mystical Sand. The one's that could have, he had used already. "A ha hahaha! You're beat, pharoah, there isn't a card you can draw that will stop my Mystical Sand! Put down your best so I can defeat you and claim my victory prize!" Yami growned and struggled to think of a stratigey. Damnit, bad time to have duelist block.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" A bright light above the feild grabbed everyone's attention. Suddenly, a figure dropped down out of the light, landing on top of Mystical Sand and sent them both crashing down. Asus cried out in disbelief as his life points went down to zero. Yami, Yugi, and the gang just stood and stared at the white haired man who had fallen out of the light. "What kind of duel monster is that!? It defeated my Mystical Sand!!! No, I lost...wahhh!!!" Asus turned on his heels and bolted out of the scene, disappearing into the trees. The others were so busy staring at the man that they hadn't notice Yami had won. Ryou blinked and felt his stomache give a nervous twist as he recongized the man. "It isn't...it's my yami, Bakura!"  
  
Bakura sat up and rubbed his head. How the hell did he get here and where was Seto! He then noticed his "admirers" and blushed as he saw Ryou. Oh boy... That damn man, Seth must have teleported him here with that weird light. Damnit, damnit, damnit. That ment Seto was their prisoner! Damnit!! A squak next to him snapped him out of his thoughts and Bakura frowned as he saw Kenori in the grass beside him. Ok, it was no longer damnit but shit. "Um...Yami?" Bakura nearly jumped as the soft voice of his abiou startled him out of his swearing session. He turned his head to come nose to nose with his Hikari, "Ryou! Shit, what did I say about sneeking up on me like that!" Ryou flinched and pulled away from him. Bakura then reliezed he had snapped at him. "Oh...goman little light."  
  
Ryou was taken aback by Bakura's apoligy. Was his yami being...nice!? And what did he call him! His little light!!? Bakura felt a blush creep across his face and quickly turned away to pick Kenori up off the ground. He had almost forgotten just how beautiful Ryou was. He always had hated the way Ryou made him feel, all warm and shy. It made him seem weak, and scared. Shit. Kenori bit him, the damn bitch. "Bakura...what are you doing here." Bakura frowned as he looked up to see Yami scowling down on him. Of course, the whole gang was there as well, his light skipping down lollipop lane with them as usual. "Well, Yami, one minute I was fighting some guys who were abducting my new friend Seto and then the next thing I know I'm looking up at your damn ugly face." Yami scowled for a second then suddenly jumped. "SETO! You mean Seto Kaiba, right! He's alive! Where is he!? Abducted by who!? What do you mean new friend!?" Bakura was baffled as Yami practically attacked him with a thousand questions about Seto.  
  
For the next half hour, Bakura told Yami and the gang everything that had happened since he met Seto. They weren't very happy when he told them about Seto being blind and were even more furious when Bakura decided to tell them about Gozubora. What surprised them the most was when he discribed the two people who had attacked him and Seto. "Wait a sec. You're saying there were three Seto Kaiba's?" Joey muttered something about a living nightmare but stopped as Yami gave him another look. "Yeah, the one with green hair called himself Kaiba and the other one said he was Seth. The strange thing was that Seth kept refering to Seto as his...yami." Yami exchanged looks with Yugi. Bakura pulled himself to his feet and brushed off the dust. "Well I don't know about you people, but I'm going to rescue Seto from those freaks. Kenori can you find Seto and take me to him?" Kenori squaked at Bakura and flew high up into the sky.  
  
"We're going with you." Bakura looked at Yami. Yami had that set determintation look in his eyes. Bakura was actually grateful for the offer, "Oh, sure then. Let's get going before those weazles do something to him." Kenori came back down and started squaking at Bakura. "Ok, Kenori will take us to Seto." Bakura watched as the others started walking towards the forest. "Um...what are you guys doing??" They turned around and looked at him. Triston rolled his eyes, "What does it look like we're doing? We're going to rescue Kaiba." Bakura shook his head and started to laugh, "haha...really. So you're going to walk the whole way there or run?" They gave him a puzzled look. "Look, Kenori says that she can carry us there. So, we'll fly. Duh... Why doesn't anyone ever think of that when they have a dragon with them?" It was so obvious, it was stupid.  
  
Kenori changed into her normal size banishing any comments Tea was about to say about riding a one inch tall dragon. Soon, Kenori took off and they found themselves soaring towards unknown danger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~but...  
  
"Oof!" Seto winced as he was thrown against a cell wall. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt." Seth smiled down at him ruthlessly. "No shit it hurt..." Seth slapped Seto lightly on his cheek. "Seth...what do you think you're doing with Seto." Seto looked up and gapped at the figure standing at the cell door. "Yu..Yugioh!?"  
  
####################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Oh, cliffhanger again. I seem to end all my chapters with cliffhangers. The finally is coming! I can smell it...er ok. Are fics smellable? Anyway, the next chapter will definately change your thinking when we find out the truth behind Yugioh, Bakura and Ryou have a moment of discusion, and Seto suffers some more. I'm sorry to all you people who think I'm being mean to Seto. I'm not! Seto Kaiba is my greatest, most favoritest character since Duo Maxwell! I worship Seto Kaiba!! All my fanfics are about him! I have a website I'm making dedicated to him!!! It's just that Seto is a magnet for pain. I promise that in the end Seto's life will finally take a turn for the better! He'll have a lover, a family, and magical powers...oops, well...it looks like you all just recieved a hint. He he...Long live Seto/Yami fics!!!! 


	12. Betrayal and Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters. If I did, then there would be major changes in pairings and episodes! ^-^  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I've got good news and bad news! The good news is, I'm back home using my computer that has Microsoft word. So now there shouldn't be any misspellings anymore! ^-^ Eeee.! The Bad news is, school starts in about 6 or 7 more days. Wahhh!!! But fear not! I will continue my stories as much and soon as possible. I'm glad to the people out there who have read the beginnings of Yugioh: Ocarina of Time and The Chibi Files. Those I promise will be good and true to the Seto/Yami ways. Lol. On to the fic!  
  
################################################################  
  
Seto sat there, staring at the figure of his childhood. He looked like Yugioh, the eyes. the hair.the Egyptian clothes. He even sounded like Yugioh. Shit! What was he fooling at it was Yugioh. After all these years alone. Seth stood up and smiled at Yugioh, "Heh .so, you want to deal with him?" Yugioh smiled, an unfamiliar glint in his amethyst orb eyes. Seto was to busy staring at his childhood friend and target of his affection to pay any attention to what the two were saying to each other. "Then I'll leave you to enlighten my yami. Don't hurt him too much." Seth left the cell and headed to plan gods know what.  
  
Yugioh smiled kindly at Seto and waltzed up to him till they were about three feet apart. "So, Seto-kun, we finally see each other again. Has life been hard on you?" Seto felt cold and uneasy all of a sudden. Why was Yugioh acting so, distant? "What's going on, Yugioh? What does it have to do with me?" Seto felt sick as Yugioh gave him a cruel smirk. "Do you want to know a secret, Seto? Yugioh never was. He may have been, once long ago in ancient Egypt, but not anymore." Seto stared at his friend, puzzled at this answer. "Hmph.let me explain some things to you. Yugioh was a pharaoh in ancient Egypt. You only know him in this life as Yugi's little yami. He doesn't remember you, doesn't care about you, in fact.he hates you. You are a yami, the reincarnation of a powerful duel monster known only as the Magician of Dark Arts. That man Seth, is your hikari, your light. When Yami defeated us in battle with Exodia, he used the mind crush spell to destroy the dark evil that plagued Seto Kaiba's mind. That dark evil was Seth and I. You were the only one not sent to the Shadow Realm Graveyard, because you're weak, kind-hearted, and pure deep down. Yet, the spell did have some effect on you. Your memory was partially erased to the point where all you can remember is that your Seto Kaiba, C.E.O. of Kaiba Corps., Mokuba's your little brother, and the rest you have just assumed. Are you getting what I'm saying?"  
  
Seto gulped. It was a crazy idea, he.Seto Kaiba.was really a yami? Like Bakura and Yami?? Impossible, yet... That would explain a lot of things, like his dreams for instance.wait. "I have my memories of childhood! I remember my mom and dad, Gozubora and the pain of his abuse, the school bullies, Kaiba!!" Yugioh closed his eyes and began to giggle evilly. "Of course you would.you see. Seth and I weren't to partial to getting hit around. We found that by forcing you into control of the body, your soul acted as a shield that blocked the pain from getting to us. You were our punching bag.we did all the trouble and chaos. You dealt with the consequences." Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was outrageous, but the scary thing was that he knew it was true deep down. "Yugioh.you, you never hurt me! You were always there and then.one day. I needed you more than ever that day, Yugioh. Why weren't you there for me. Why now have you come back!?"  
  
Seto felt the hot tears, threatening to fall from his stormy blue eyes. Yugioh began to laugh even harder than before. He was ready to fall over but caught himself and stared cold ice at Seto. "Didn't you hear me, Yugioh is now Yugi's yami. He doesn't remember you because he's never met you in this life. Foolish baka! There was never a Yugioh in your life as Seto Kaiba!! It was me all along!" Before Seto's eyes, Yugioh began to shift and stretch. It was a horribly disgusting sight. When Seto looked again, his beloved Yugioh had become Kaiba!! "He he.what's wrong? Here's another lesson for you today. There are creatures other than humans in this world. Demons for instance. Demons can take on any form they wish, but in order to become powerful and solid they must possess and prey upon other creatures. They feed upon fear, pain, anger, loneliness, and misery. I'm a demon, your demon. Yugioh was me from the beginning. To easily win your trust and affections then pay some people to pretend to be your friends and then stab you down and I not be there was just one of my many ways of extracting more pain and misery from you!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o.O  
  
Yami. My Yami. Being nice? What a strange dream. I wish it had been true. I've always loved Bakura, from the moment I saw him I fell hopelessly in love with him. Even after the things he has done to me, I still love him. He always thought that the beatings and the abuse was what made me cry, but the truth was that his oral abuse stung the most. I've always tried my best to be strong, I used to think that if I were strong then Bakura wouldn't hate me. It only made him hate me even more. He would think I was trying to become more powerful than him so I could hurt him. That's so not true.I had been so happy when Yugi and Yami had freed me from him, but I had been even happier when I saw him laying there in the grass just a few hours ago. I missed him and I would of thrown myself into his arms if it wouldn't of made a strange scene for everyone else. /Does my yami love me back? I wonder if that's possible./  
  
//Anything's possible, little light. The question is who loved who first?// Ryou stiffened as his yami's voice entered his head. Ah fuck! He must of said that without separating Bakura and his mind link. Ryou felt a stronger hand lock around his waist and didn't breath as he was pulled against a warm and stronger form.his yami. /How much of what I was thinking did you hear, yami?/ A long pause. //Just the last thing you said. Ryou.gomen.// Ryou didn't say anything as his yami apologized. //I was cruel and unfair to you. The things I did were very wrong, in fact.they were the same things my mother and father used to do to me. I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner. Can, I still be your yami?// Ryou felt tears in his eyes and swallowed trying not to cry. It hadn't been a dream.his yami was being nice. /Of course.you can be my yami. You've never stopped being my yami! I forgive you Bakura./ //Just like you to forgive people. I could kill your father and you'd still forgive me. You're worse than Yugi.// Ryou smiled as Bakura buried his face in his hair. The others hot breath on his neck was sending tantalizing sensations throughout his body. /Is that a compliment or insult?/ //An insult of course! I never compliment weaklings. He he. I love you, little one.// Ryou smiled and cuddled closer to Bakura, no longer fighting back the tears. /I love you too, yami./  
  
################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Awe.how kawaii! Oh. Sorry if the end of this chapter was sappy. So now we know that Seto is really a yami, Yugioh is really the shapeshifting bastard Kaiba, and Bakura and Ryou love each other. Gomen means I'm sorry or at least that's what I've figured out from reading other fics. Sorry this chapter was short! The next chapter will be very long I hope cause Seto gets a little lesson in metal pipes and Yami, Yugi, and the gang finally find Seth and Kaiba's hideout! It's the gang to the rescue. Will they find Seto? Will he finally remember his past? Will the Seto fan girl's out there kill me for the Seto abuse in the next chapter?? Why the fuck am I asking questions like the guy at the end of pokemon and dragon ball z??? Find out in the next chapter!! Muahahahahahaha!!! 


	13. Light in a Darkened Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh but I do own this fic, Seto and Bakura's past, the idea of the Magician of Dark Arts, the millennium heartpiece, and all the other good stuff in the story. ^-^  
  
A/N: Freaky, Strange, Paranoid.I'm listening to Linkin Park's first CD and for some reason all the songs remind me of Seto. o.O No really, if you ever get the chance to listen to their song's, they all sound like they could relate with Seto Kaiba. Ok, I hope you people liked the Ryou/Bakura scene in the last chapter. I hope it wasn't too sappy. This fic is really long, cause a lot of stuff that needs to happen is going to happen. Ok, for up to minute news, I've changed the CD to my long lost Macarena CD!! Now, on to the fic before I show any more signs of going nuts. HEY!!!!! MACARENA!! Muahahaha!!!  
  
##########################################################  
  
Crack!! The sound echoed throughout the corridors of the darkened castle. It was followed by a cry of pain and another crack. His face now raw and bloodied, Seto winced as Kaiba landed another blow across his face with a metal pipe. The demon laughed at the tears stinging to Seto's eyes. He was enjoying this immensely. Deciding to cause Seto as much pain as possible without killing him, Kaiba shapeshifted back into Yugioh. Seto scowled at him. Bad mistake. Kaiba/Yugioh swung the pipe hard into the younger boys cheek causing Seto's face to jerk violently to the side. Seto coughed up some blood and forced himself to look back into Kaiba's eyes.  
  
This infuriated Kaiba even more and he decided to turn up the notch. He shifted forms again and took on Joey's gangstly form. He then abandoned the pipe and started beating Seto with his fists. Seto didn't do anything to fight back, he just let the older 'thing' do as it pleased. He was used to pain. It was the people Kaiba kept turning into that was hurting Seto. Memories of times with those people would flood his head as Kaiba continued his onslaught.  
  
Seto frowned as he remembered Joey and the way he had always treated the blonde. He remembered their fight and wished that that hadn't been the last contact between him and Joey. Joey would probably always hate him. He never meant anything mean when he called Joey a chuwawa. You know, people always had friendly kid-around names for others they liked. Liked.Seto realized just how much he liked Joey.and Triston and Yugi and Ryou and their yami's and hell, he even thinked he liked Tea! Seto felt the tears fall down his face. He had really messed up his life. Though he couldn't take all the credit, Seth and Kaiba may get jealous and feel left out on that matter.  
  
Kaiba, seeing as his beatings were getting no reaction from Seto, changed into Yami. Seto bit back a curse and glared at the beast. Now he really hated Kaiba. Taking on Yami's form to hurt him. Then again, Seto wouldn't be surprised if Yami would hurt him. Fuck, Yami had nearly killed Seto back on the tower at the duelist kingdom island. As far as Seto was concerned Yami hated his ever-living guts. He probably wouldn't care if Seto died. Seto remembered how Yami had completely ignored him when he ran into the gang at school. Seto started to cry harder. Yami meant so much to Seto; even after hurting his pride, his reputation, and his title Seto still respected and even cared about Yami. Maybe he cared more about Yami then he realized. And his dreams, the prince had been Yami.not Yugioh. Kaiba was right, Yugioh never existed. He wasn't real, just another form of torture. But Yami was the real thing.  
  
Kaiba pulled back and frowned. All he was getting from Seto were tears and although that was nice it didn't satisfy him enough. He wanted hate and pain. He wanted Seto to cry out hard. He wanted a broken heart. He couldn't understand, just a year ago the slightest punch made Seto break down. Now, it was like nothing mattered to him. Hating what he was about to do, Kaiba leaned down and took Seto's chin in his hand. The brunette looked him in the eyes. Kaiba sighed and held their gaze, "What is up with you? Everything I try you take as if you're just some pillow that feels nothing. There is something different about you then before. What is it and if you don't tell me I'll beat you in the form of Yugi and/or Mokuba."  
  
Seto, not wanting to take any more beatings from the forms of his friends, answered Kaiba. He told him about Pegasus and Gozubora. He told him about how much he hated him and Seth and pleaded he just kill him now. "Of course, I don't know why I'm telling you this. It's not like you know anything about love or friendship." Kaiba on the other hand was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what Seto had gone through while he and Seth were gone. It was Seth's life, it seemed silly and unfair that Seto was being forced to deal with what Seth should of dealt with. What more, he couldn't believe that he actually cared. Sure, he liked beating Seto, but that was his nature as a demon. He didn't hate the little brunette. He actually liked him a little. So strong, unlike that damn Seth. Kaiba suddenly didn't feel up to beating Seto, "You're wrong. I know what love is." Kaiba turned and left Seto, not even bothering to close and lock the cell door. Seto was surprised at the demons comment and sat to think about it. He finally tried to stand but winced as his whole body screamed in pain. Oh well, he had better wait till he can walk or crawl at the least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =*(  
  
"Hey!! You guys, look at that castle up ahead!" Yami and the others adverted their attention away from the sleeping Bakura's to see what Tea was pointing to. They had all awoke to find Ryou snuggled up next to Bakura. It surprised them all at first, but they decided it was Ryou's life so he could do what he wanted and love whom he wanted. Now watching the castle growing closer they all had a feeling that here was where they would find Seto and all the answers.  
  
"I suppose we should wake them," Yugi said pointing to Bakura and Ryou. Yami smirked at the thought of those two waking up and finding everyone staring at them. "Ah, I don't know little light. They look awfully cute like that. I'd hate to ruin this kawaii scene." Yugi gave Yami a ha-ha-very- funny look and crawled over to shake Ryou gently. Ryou opened one eye and smiled up at Yugi. "Good morning." Yugi returned the welcome and told Ryou about the castle. Ryou smiled and sat up, careful not to wake Bakura. He then bent down and brushed his lips lightly against his yami's. Everyone blushed and did their best to concentrate on other things besides Ryou's unexpected show of affection.  
  
Bakura groaned and opened his eyes to see his light smiling at him. If it had been anyone else, he would of cussed the ever-living shit out of them. Instead he wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist and returned the kiss. Sitting up he batted his eyelashes innocently at Yami and gave Ryou another kiss. This one lasted a little longer and the other's got the picture. Yami turned his attentions back to the nearing castle. When he finds out who is responsible for Seto's kidnapping, the town's destruction, and all the other fucking things that have been happening. /Yami? Are you thinking about Seto again?/ Yami jumped as he heard Yugi thought speak to him. //Why do you ask, abiou.// /No particular reason.Ryou and Bakura are sure hitting it off. It's nice to see Bakura being nice for once./ Yami looked back and giggled as he saw Ryou and Bakura making out, much to the disgust of Tea. Joey and Triston didn't seem to bothered by it though and were giving each other strange glances. //You noticed Joey and Triston are a little closer now a days?// Yugi looked at them for a second and shrugged. /Yeah, they do seem to hang out a lot more than usual./  
  
//Abiou, I'm afraid to report that we really suck at the who-is-currently- dating-who thing. We don't even know who our friends are sharing sheets with.// Yugi giggled at Yami's use of words. /You're right, Yami. Why, I don't even know who my own yami wants to share sheets with./ Yami's heart skipped a beat and he glared at his light. Yugi smiled back at him innocently. /Don't give me that look, Yami. You've had nothing on your mind except Seto for almost a year. I've even heard you cry out his name in your sleep./ //That's because I hate him so much! I dream about killing him and I think about killing him and.// /Ok, I get the point! All I was saying was that if you have feelings for Seto then it's fine with me. I could get to love Seto to, Yami./ //Yugi!? What does that mean.what about Tea!?// /Tea, face it she loves you, Yami. Not me. Besides, her preaching is starting to annoy me. That and I sort of.like.Seto a little more than her./ Yami looked at his light in disbelief. /Ok, I like Seto a lot more. He's just, you know. He acts so distant and cold but he's kind deep down. I just know it. That's why Mokuba loves him so much. I realized this when I saw them together at Duelist Kingdom./  
  
Yami stared hard at the dark castle trying to register his lights words. Yugi was in love with Seto.Seto Kaiba! Yami couldn't hurt Yugi. He loved Seto too, but Seto wouldn't have them both.would he? He would have to pretend that Seto didn't mean anything to him, for Yugi's sake. //Well, I don't love Seto so he's all yours. But you'll have to tell him, Yugi. As soon as possible. He's a handsome man and there are a lot of people out there who would give their left and right arm for him.// /.Yami./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o.o poor, noble Yami.  
  
Seto winced as he woke up and tried to stretch. It was no use, he was too weak and hurt to move. Seto leaned against the wall and tried to recall his dream. This one had been different then the others. It wasn't about his past life at all. What's more, it had been about Yugi this time instead of Yami. He had never really considered how he felt about Yugi. He knew that Yami and Yugi were the same person and at the same time they were different people. He supposed that to love one, he would have to love the other. Yugi was the first person other than Mokuba to call Seto by his first name. He was also the first person to forgive Seto, even after everything that he had done to the little angel, Yugi had still tried to help him in the Duelist Kingdom. He even recalled Yugi's words when he had asked Seto to join them and travel with them to Pegasus's castle. If it hadn't been for Yugi, Yami wouldn't have stopped the Celtic Guardian from attacking his Blue Eyes.  
  
There was Yugi personality. Always thinking about others and never himself. He was so pure, so innocent, and yet had a slight hint of impish mischief to him. Then there was his physical self. He wasn't exactly the tallest person on the block, though he had grown at least two inches over the year. Talk about a sudden growth spurt. There was that hair that Seto loved. He bet that it felt like silk even though it looked like it could be stiff. He'd like to run his hands through that hair at least once in his life. Then there were those big beautiful eyes and cherub like face that gave Yugi that innocent look. And those lips of his, so soft looking and almost kissable.shit!!  
  
He jumped up sending a sharp pain through his body. He leaned back slowly against the wall and thought about what he had just been thinking. Seto chuckled as he realized he loved both of the boys. Damn, he was really screwed up in his mind. He wasn't even sure he could love someone after what Gozubora did to him. He'd probably chicken out and break down from fright of going through that again. Strange, this whole time he was running around and he just now started thinking about what Gozubora did to him. Yep, if he didn't die soon he'd probably go through a nervous breakdown. Did yami's go through nervous breakdowns. At least he knew why he was rarely ever hungry.  
  
Footsteps brought Seto out of his thoughts and he groaned to himself. He knew of two people who would be visiting. Both of them weren't his favorite guests. Seto looked up to see Kaiba walk into the cell, his hands behind his back so Seto couldn't see what he had. At least he had returned to Seto's form instead of one of his friends. "What are you doing here? Don't I even get a chance to heal?" Kaiba frowned down at Seto, "It's nice to see you too." He then knelt down beside Seto and produced from behind a.first aid kit?? "What's this." Kaiba paid no attention to Seto's question and got to work cleaning and bandaging his wounds. Seto was having a hard time figuring out what the hell Kaiba was doing. Was he just trying to get Seto to drop his guard!? "I've been thinking.Seth has been abusing the privilege of having a yami. By the way, I noticed a Blue Eyes White Dragon slipping down into the trees nearby with several passengers on board. Your friends are here in other words. You know.Bakura, Tea, Joey, and even Yami and Yugi." Seto was to shocked at Kaiba's sudden change in attitude. It took him five minutes to swallow this information and realize what Kaiba was talking about. "Why are you healing me.?" Kaiba didn't answer for a while, he didn't meet Seto's eyes either. Finally he sighed and looked up at Seto.  
  
"I've loved someone. His name was Neko. He was a demon like me, but, he was sealed away about five hundred years ago. After I lost him, I didn't know what to do. Seth said that if I helped him control you then, he'd break the seal. The only thing is, I've been helping him for almost ten years now and he hasn't even studied up on seal breaking." Seto studied Kaiba's eyes and in them he saw pain, sadness, and anger. He knew the feeling of that dull ache humans call loneliness. He actually felt sorry for Kaiba.  
  
"I'd help you, Kaiba. If you'd trust me and give me a chance. There would be no catch. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love." Kaiba smiled up at him and finished bandaging his wounds. "You're starting to sound like that little twerp, Yugi." Seto smirked and glared at Kaiba, "Hey, Yugi ain't no twerp." "Now you sound like Joey." Seto laughed at Kaiba's comment. Actually, he was starting to see what Yugi must of seen in him. Hell, Yugi gave Seto a second chance when he saw how Seto cared about his brother. Maybe he should give Kaiba a chance. Kaiba could very well be just like him. Misunderstood and used. "Let me help you Kaiba. Seth is the real enemy."  
  
#########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: I know, I know. I'm bad at the evil people stuff. I just like it when someone who seems really evil isn't really all that evil. He he. I promised this chapter would be long and it is. Most of my chapters are only two to three pages long in Microsoft Word but this one was five pages long. Damnit, I couldn't make it to long so I'll have to continue in the next chapter. But that's what these chapters are for. Lol. Ok, that's too much Macarena for today!! (takes a drink of orange soda. It keeps her sane) Ryou and Bakura making out. He he. Oh, bye the way. You may of all noticed that in the beginning it seemed that there was something going on between Yugi and Seto and later on it turned to a Seto and Yami thing. Well, the love line is now a triangle! The pairing is Yami/Seto/Yugi. He he. Poor Yami thinks that Seto wouldn't love both him and Yugi. We'll just have to see. 


	14. The Battle has Begun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.blah blah. Let's get on with it! ^-^  
  
A/N: I so want to thank all of you who have been reviewing me! At the very beginning of this fic, it was my first time ever letting anyone read anything I wrote. I was so nervous and against myself! But thanks to the reviews I feel like being an authoress at Fanfiction.net was one of the best things I've done! ^-^ Now, just in memory of the days back then, this chapter from here on is going to stink! I've never finished a story before! Finishing is almost just as hard as starting!!! The final battle, how everything turns out in the end, etc. Please, don't hurt me if it gets way sappy or lame! It's the first time finishing anything. Hell! I don't even finish my video games!! =P  
  
P.S. For some reason, every time I use the three period dot thing for a pause this stupid machine on fanfiction make it into one dot/period! So if things appear goofed, you know three dots were supposed to be there!  
  
#########################################################  
  
"So, now that we're here.how do we get in?" Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou protectively. "Well, for one thing little light you're not going." Ryou spun around and glared at his yami, "What do you mean I'm not going!!" Yami watched with an air of amusement as Ryou and Bakura argued over who was going and who was staying. Joey, Triston, Tea, and Yugi had all gone over to inspect the wall to try to find a way in. He sighed as Joey yelled something about a snake and Triston ran immediately to his side.  
  
"Absolutely not! I will not allow you to be put in danger Ryou and that's that!!" Ryou fumed at his yami and spun around to walk away. He walked straight up to the castle wall and leaned against it to do an amazingly real-like Bakura-scowling impression. Bakura glared at his light and turned to stare stubbornly at the forest edge. Suddenly there was a yell and the whole gang turned to see the wall open up behind Ryou, sending the albino falling into darkness. "That's my light for ya. He makes Daphne from Scooby- Doo look graceful and flawless."  
  
~~~~~~~~I hate Daphne (SP?) There is Ryou's klutziness for you all. ^-^  
  
Seto walked around to test himself for the fifth time. About half an hour had passed since Kaiba had left him and the medicine was working miracles. He hardly felt any pain at all. He jumped as a loud yell came from somewhere above. A tortured spirit or maybe it was just the wind. A heavy pat against his chest made him look down to see what was around his neck. Seto's eyes widened as he recognized the amethyst orb with a golden ring and eye around it. It was the same trinket he had been wearing in his dreams of his past life as the Magician of Dark Arts. He remembered Muse-A putting something slightly heavy around his neck. Seto couldn't believe he had just now noticed it.  
  
The sound of footsteps once again made Seto jump and he hid in the shadows as best he could. If it was Kaiba, then he wouldn't have to worry too much but Seth was another story. Actually, during the whole time of his imprisonment he hadn't gotten but one visit from Seth. Showed how much Seth cares about his yami. The footsteps got louder then the taller form of Kaiba stepped into the cell. Seto sighed and crept back out of the shadows to face his demon twin. "So, you're walking again. That's good to see." Seto smiled and did a slight jump just for the hell of it. Kaiba smiled and nodded his head, "I've got an update and a plan for you. So listen up. The yell you might of heard was your friend, Ryou, finding the secret back entrance into the castle. Like I said they're in here and are heading straight to Seth. Seth is planning to force Yami into giving up his millennium puzzle and Bakura's millennium ring in exchange for you.  
  
My part in this is I will hold the two millennium items for safe keeping while Seth hands you over and throws you all in the dungeon. He's already started his other plan of taking over and ruling the Shadow Realm and all it's inhabitants. The armies of spellcasters, dragons, warriors, and fairies are already facing off against Seth's army of zombies, fiends, and others whom he has corrupted. Once he has his hands on the millennium items, even if he only has two of the seven, he will be powerful enough to be unstoppable. Then with the Shadow Realm concurred and your magic with the millennium items, he will destroy the boundary that separates the Shadow Realm from the Realm of Light or your world if that's what you want to refer to it as. You may of already figured this out but take a bunch of living duel monsters and put them with some of those humans and it can only spell disaster."  
  
Seto pondered this over. People at first would think it was some parade or something but Kaiba was right, as soon as they realized it was real things could get ugly. This was all very gloom and doom, but Seto couldn't help feeling his heart lighten at the fact of his friends coming to rescue him. A thought struck Seto at that moment, "Kaiba, I don't think Yami would hand over two millennium items for my sake. He hates me." Kaiba lifted Seto's chin up so he was looking directly at him, "Nonsense! Yami doesn't hate you, none of them do. The whole reason they're here is because Bakura told them you were taken here and Yami immediately decided he was going along. Now quit moping and listen to my plan. We'll give Seth a count for his money."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~"World Domination Baby!" Quoted by Princess Mint from Threads of Fate  
  
Yami and the others stood at the entrance of a huge room. The walls were decorated with vast amounts of books and junk and the floor tiling was strange. Bakura had decided to let Ryou come along on the count of the moment everyone had went through the secret opening it had closed without a trace. After running through a vast amount of corridors and dodging Skull Servants and Zombie Warriors, they had found themselves here.  
  
"So, what do we do now? Try the door in front of us, on the left of us, or how about the one to the right of us?" Yami became aware of everyone looking at him to answer Triston's question. How was he supposed to know the way to find Seto? "How about you all just stay here, have a seat, and chat?" Suddenly the doors closed behind them and they all found themselves thrown back into cushioned chairs. A chair in front of them appeared and a hand waved at them, "Welcome to my domain. I've been expecting you."  
  
Yami jumped up out of his chair, "Who are you!? What have you done to Kaiba!?" A slight laugh came from the chair and an unseen force pushed Yami back down onto the chair. "I've done nothing to him. There is no need to shout." Yami and the others gasped as the chair rotated around so that they could all see its occupant. Yami swallowed, "K-Kaiba!?" The man in front of them did appear to be Seto Kaiba, but there was something darker about him. Bakura kicked Yami to get his attention, "That isn't Kaiba. That's Seth, Seto's hikari. Didn't I tell you! Kaiba and Seth are the badies and Seto, S- E-T-O, is our ally. Quit calling him Kaiba." Yami stuck his tongue out at the tomb robber and turned to glare at Seth. "So, you're Mokuba's real big brother. Well, I have a message from him to you. Seto is his only real brother and you're just a big mother fucking whore!!" Everyone turned to stare wide-eyed at Yugi. "Actually, Mokuba didn't say the last part, I added that." Yugi leaned against the chair and gave Seth such a glare and smirk that Yami couldn't help but to glow with pride at his abiou.  
  
Seth didn't seem fazed by the comment, only amused, "That little bastard, Ha! I could care less. Next time I have him killed along with a whole entire city, I'll personally make sure he's dead." At this Joey bolted straight out of his chair and lunged at Seth, "SO YOU'RE THE INSANE ASS THAT GAVE THAT DEMON KAIBA ORDERS TO DESTROY OUR CITY!!!!!!!" Seth toppled over with Joey clawing at him and the two commenced a short battle. It was canceled when Kaiba stepped out of nowhere and pulled Joey off of Seth and back into the chair. "Kaiba." Yami glared even harder at the demon. Kaiba kept his eyes to the ground so that his hair covered his eyes. "Thank you, Kaiba." Seth pulled himself back into his chair and straightened his white trenchcoat, "Back to business. You want Seto, well, I'm willing to make a deal. Hand over both millennium items in your possession and I'll give you Seto." Yami looked back into Seth's cruel eyes and frowned, "Never, not without visual confirmation that Seto is alive and well."  
  
"Very well." Seth snapped his fingers and two Rock Grotto's came into the room dragging along a battered up Seto. Both Yugi and Yami shot out of their chairs and ran over to Seto's side. But, once again they were stopped and forced to sit back down. "Ah ah ah! No touchy until you hand Kaiba both millennium items." Yami scowled and slipped his millennium puzzle from around his neck. It's a good thing Seto was worth more then the puzzle. Bakura stood up and glanced over at Ryou. Ryou handed him the ring and both yami's gave Kaiba the items. Seth nodded to his guards and they literally threw Seto at the feet of the boys. "Seto!" Yugi kneeled to examine the brunette. "Haha! Those that sacrifice together, rot in cells together!" Before anyone could figure out what Seth had meant, a trap door opened under them all and they were all hurled into the dungeon cell.  
  
"Well, another day spent for my benefit. Kaiba, take the items for a cleaning and then come join me at the front of the ranks of my soldiers. They need a little motivation." Seth stood up and left the room to go man his army. Kaiba walked over and grabbed a dusty old book from the shelves on the wall. Holding the items close to an amethyst orb hanging on a strap of leather around his neck, he followed a few minutes later. "Whatever you say, little light." #############################################################  
  
AnimeFan: O.o another long chapter. That wasn't so bad! He he. For a count, this is the first of the last three chapters of Silent Tears. So all three last chapters are going to be long so I can finish it in that amount of chapters. Then I can focus on Yugioh: OT and Chibi Files. Hell, if you people want it enough, I could consider making my first sequel ever. For this fic, maybe something with a little more romantic involvement (Nothing NC-17 I'm not that good yet) and maybe with the return of Heishin! Yeah! If you all want I'll try and do just that! ^-^ The next chapter is really going to be long, it's the ending of the battle and then the last one will be the aftermath of it all. So keep reading and don't abandon me yet! 


	15. Battle of Light and Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, so don't rub it into my face. I'm sure all you people out there would love to own it though. But we can't sadly.  
  
A/N: Let's get the basic down. Ignore the ~~~~ (comment) lines. They are being used to show scene changes and I can put little comments on them too. ^-^ I've only scene the American dubbed version of Yugioh because I'm an American and I can't read Japanese yet. So that's why Malik or Isis aren't the bad people here and Bakura is a little off character. Well actually he isn't. He's just sorry and he loves his light so. I won't push the subject since no one has been complaining about his persona in this story. This chapter, I feel, is going to be very long. I need to finish the battle so that the next chapter will be the aftermath and the finally. I may end up extending this story by one more chapter, but I'll try not to so stop crossing your fingers! =P  
  
########################################################  
  
"Oooof!!" Yami crawled off of Tea and scouted their surroundings. They had all fallen into a cell with Tea being the first so she ended up the cushion for everyone's decent. There were rusted bars on the windows and cell wall and everything was moldy and dusty. "This is jus great! We come ta save Seto and we all end up in the slammer!" Joey scowled and sat up to rub his butt. Yami looked over to see Yugi tenderly helping Seto to stand. He smiled but deep down a slight pain jolted in his chest.  
  
"Uh, please Yugi don't help me. I'm fine." Seto swatted Yugi's hand away and the tri-haired boy looked hurt. Joey noticed this and stuck his fist into Seto's face, "Hey now! We jus risked half are arses to rescue you! Don't you dare talk ta Yug that way!" Seto gave a chuckle and pushed the blonde away. "I'm not the one you risked your 'arses' for puppy dog." They all stared at Seto with a puzzled expression. There was a yelp from Ryou as Seto suddenly shifted into a taller, green-haired, brown eyed form of Seto Kaiba. "Kaiba!! I should of known it was a trap all along! Now we're stuck in here and there's nothing we can do for Seto." Yami scowled and sat down on the cell bed. Kaiba frowned and shook his head. "Don't be an idiot, Pharaoh. Seto is taking care of what he has to take care of right now. I'm on his side, not Seth's. Right now, we have to get out of this cell and secure the castle for the light side." Yami stared up at Kaiba and the demon sighed to himself. Kaiba then went into a long explanation about everything that had happened and what was happening right now. Yugi smiled, "Oh, I see! But, if you were the Seto being dragged in, then who was the other one that looked like you?" Kaiba smiled at Yugi and nodded. "That means Seto is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kaiba smiles a lot. ^o^  
  
"All right, Kaiba good now hand over the millennium items." Seth gestured to Kaiba as the demon walked up. Kaiba gave Seth the items and yelped as Seth threw him down into the mud. "There now. Thank you so much for your help Kaiba but I don't need you any more. Bye now." With that Seth guided his horse down towards the front rank. Kaiba neither followed nor cursed but stood straight back up and ran towards the Light army.  
  
~~~~~~Scene change! Scene change! I'm getting as bad as Episode 2 of Star Wars  
  
A Dark Magician guided his horse over to where his fellow officer, a Celtic Guardian, was waiting. The Celtic Guardian acknowledged his presence, "Any news of backups, Orb?" The Dark Magician shook his head, "None of them could make it, Teal. I'm afraid we have to do this one alone." Teal looked out over the thousands of soldiers of both sides, "As long as we fight with courage and heart, we should come out victorious." Orb nodded and lifted up a pair of binoculars to see the other side, "Oh damn it all! Seth has two millennium items!" Teal cursed out loud, "We'll need to tell the troops. If that bastard has even one millennium item then we'll all be walking to are death."  
  
Orb nodded and galloped down to the front line of troops, "Listen! Everyone, the enemy has two millennium items!! We can march to our certain doom and fight for our families and loved ones, or we can surrender right here and now!" Orb smiled as the soldiers started yelling Hell no we won't! Returning up the hill to Teal's side, Orb repeated the soldier's message. Teal smiled and beamed down at his men, "That's the way. I was certain they wouldn't give up. Orb, if you survive and I don't, tell my wife I love her." Orb nodded his head, "If you do and I don't, tell Staff she'll always be the center of my heart." Teal gave a nod and the two started down the ranks on their horses.  
  
"Wait!!" The two offices paused and looked to see Seth's handyman, Kaiba running up to them waving his hands crazily. Teal drew his sword and prepared to attack him but Orb shook his head. Kaiba nearly crashed into Orb's horse and wrapped his arms around the beast neck so he could catch his breath. "Listen to me! We can still beat them!" Orb stared down hard at the demon. Kaiba looked awfully familiar to him. A glint of hope traced his face as he remembered where he had heard that voice before, "Seto! Is that you!?" The brunette looked up and smiled at him, "Orb! I should of known you'd lead a war." Orb gave a cry and jumped off his horse to hug his friend. "Your eyes! They're better!!" Seto nodded and gave Orb another hug. Gods was he happy to see his friend.  
  
"Listen Orb. The millennium items Seth has are fake. The real ones are right here around my neck!" Orb grinned as Seto pulled all three trinkets out of his shirt from around his neck. Then Orb's eyes focused on the amethyst orb hanging next to the two golden items, "Seto! Around your neck! It's the millennium heartpiece! The item that belongs to the Magician of Dark Arts!!" Seto gave his friend a nod, "I know. I'm the reincarnation of the Magician of Dark Arts." Orb starred dumbfounded at his friend, "You're joking! You're the reincarnation of the second most powerful duel monster next to Exodia!?" Seto listened as Orb told him all about the Magician of Dark Arts. It was his turn to be astonished. He had no idea that he had been that powerful of a duel monster.  
  
When that was over Orb, Teal, and Seto started discussing battle strategy. It was decided that Seto would remain here on the hill to cast spells down at the opposing force. Once he had cleared enough of them with magic, Orb and Teal would lead their men into battle to wipe out the rest of the remaining forces. Seto found a spell in the book he had taken from the castle and changed his clothes with it so that he was wearing the same garments as the ones he'd worn when he was the Magician of Dark Arts. Hat and all he should point out. Then he watched as his friends went down to prepare the troops. Seto prayed that he wouldn't mess up. More was at stake then just victory.  
  
~~~~~I have a drawing that I did on the Magician of Dark Arts! E-mail me if you want to see it!  
  
"Heeyah!" Bakura dug his dagger deep into the two skull servants and pulled away to keep from getting blood all over him. Most of the others gagged but Yami and Kaiba just dismissed the sight. Kaiba walked over and picked the lock to the door the zombie monsters had been attentively watching. "In here we'll find weapons. Everyone needs one. Most of Seth's do-baders are out fighting the light side. We destroy all the one's still in the castle then find the item that Seth has been drawing magical power from. If we destroy that, then Seth will be no more than a helpless human." They all nodded and entered the room following Kaiba.  
  
Sure enough, the walls were lined with bows and arrows, swords, daggers, staff's, all those good things duel monsters use that don't require bullets. Kaiba chose a sword, Yami took a dagger, Bakura took two daggers and gave Ryou a bow with arrows, Joey took a sword, Triston grabbed a sword and dagger, and Tea took a staff. "Good, now that we're all armed let's get to some exterminating." Everyone nodded at Kaiba and they all fanned out of the room and split up into groups of four; Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Kaiba went down the left corridor and Triston, Joey, Tea, and Yugi went down the right.  
  
The two groups slaughtered every duel monster they could find and explored every room that turned up. Finally they all met back up in the room where only a while ago Yami and the others had been making a deal with Seth. "Fuck, we couldn't find any stupid magical trinket. How about you guys?" Tea scowled at Bakura's language, but shook her head. Joey looked around the room at all the books and junk, "Maybe it's on one of these shelves." Kaiba cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, "For once, the puppy has a good idea." Joey scowled and shook his fist at Kaiba, but his gesture went unnoticed. Kaiba was already searching the books on the upper shelves since he was tall enough.  
  
Yami and the others got to exploring the corners of the room as well. Joey sulked over to inspect a nook in the stone wall. He really hated Kaiba, all three of them. Joey poked a finger into the wall and glared at it. Suddenly a trap door under him opened up and Joey fell into a room below with a yell. Kaiba and the others ran over to stare down at Joey. "Well, it looks like Ryou isn't the only klutz around here." Ryou slapped Bakura and gave him a playful scowl. Kaiba bent down near the hole and glared at Joey, "What's down there!?" Joey rubbed his head and looked around him. "Some kinda giant crystal or somethin. Looks like somethin's in it." "Fine then, get out of the way! We're coming down!" Joey muttered and stepped out of the way. A few minutes later Kaiba dropped down followed by Triston, Yugi, Yami, Tea, and Bakura who caught Ryou so he wouldn't hurt himself in landing.  
  
Triston looked Joey up and down. Joey assured him that he was fine and, as Yami noticed, squeezed Triston's hand. Yugi had been right, there was definitely something going on between those two. Kaiba walked up to inspect the giant crystal Joey had mentioned. There was definitely something in it. "Maybe this is what Seth has been drawing power from." Kaiba glanced over at Yami. He then returned his attention to the figure inside the crystal. Something about that long blue hair, pale skin, and lean figure reminded Kaiba of someone. He gasped in horror as it hit him, "NEKO!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Damn that Seth! O__o  
  
Seto chanted the spell from the book over and over. As the words rolled off his tongue and echoed into the night, the sky became darker and cloudier. Flashes of lightening burst here and there and finally one came, striking the ground and sending a good 100 dark soldiers flying through the air burnt and crisp. Seto didn't stop but continued the slow chant as more thunderbolts struck and destroyed half of the enemy. Seto concentrated and found a way to destroy only the enemy and do no harm to the alley. He then waved a signal to Orb and Teal without stopping the chant.  
  
Orb seeing the signal raised his staff and declared an attack. Before Seto's eyes thousands of magicians, fairies, and warriors clashed with the remaining half of the enemy. He had never seen such a sight. Not even the movie directors could come close to what war really looked like. He gasped as he realized he had ceased his chanting and quickly took up where he had left off. The battle was leaning towards a light victory and Seto beamed at the thought that he had helped it. Only one thing bothered him, where was Seth?  
  
"Arrrggg!!!!!" Seto swung around missing a dagger by a hair. There was Seth, standing dagger ready behind him. Only appropriate for a 'friend' to stab him in the back. "You tricked me! You're not Kaiba, and these are not the millennium items!" Seth gestured to the two rocks tied to two pieces of Kaiba's cloke. Seto had used a spell of illusion to disguise the rocks as the millennium ring and puzzle. Seto quit chanting, he had to deal with his light. Orb and the others would have to finish the rest off on their own.  
  
"It was Kaiba's idea. He decided I was more trust worthy than you, Seth." Seth scowled and lunged at Seto who once again dodged. Seto felt a sharp pain and ran his finger over his cheek where the dagger had cut him. "Ha! A slut like you is easy to trust." Seth slashed Seto again, but this time when Seto dodged Seth stuck his foot out and tripped him. Seto landed on the ground and racked his brain for some memory of a spell besides illusion that he could use. Seth brought the dagger down at him and Seto closed his eyes waiting for the sickening thud of the metal on his flesh. Clink! Both yami and hikari stared down at where the dagger had landed. Right on the millennium puzzle. Seto brought his foot up and kicked Seth away. Slipping in the mud, the light landed on his ass. Seto struggled to his feet and held the puzzle close. He smiled as he couldn't help but think that Yami and Yugi had something to do with the millennium puzzle being right there to shield the blow.  
  
"Seth! Hikari or not, Mokuba's brother or not, I'll give you no mercy! You can rot in a sarcophagus fit for a thing like you!" Seto felt the millennium puzzle, ring, and heartpiece all begin to glow. They're power seeped into him and he raised his hand firing all the Egyptian power at Seth. "Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!" A bright light shot through the sky turning everything from the Shadow Realm to the Light Realm into a white oblivion. When the light dissolved a little fluffy pink baby bunny was laying where Seth had been just a moment ago. Seto smiled mischievously and caught the bunny in his hand. Casting a spell, the bunny was in a carrying cage and safely secured inside. "Seto! Are you ok!?" Seto turned to see Orb running up to stand next to him. Seto nodded and showed Orb the bunny, "I think I'll call him fluffy." Orb gave him a puzzled look then figured it out. "Ha ha! We'll be getting no more trouble from your light then I suppose." Seto and Orb did one of those high-five things then began to descend down the hill.  
  
"I figured out something about the millennium items, Orb. Each one stands for a characteristic that humans have. You know, the things that make them strong at times when they are weak. The puzzle represents courage, the ring represents power, and my heartpiece represents love. I'm sure that the other items also represent something, but that's for me to think about later." Seto smiled at his friend, Orb nodded. When they reached the bottom of the hill, cheers and yells from the soldiers greeted them. Seth was gone and light had prevailed. Teal ran up to them with a huge grin, "Everything that was destroyed by Seth and his minions has been magically restored! That's people, buildings, and maybe even your home back in the Light Realm." Seto brightened at this. That would mean that Mokuba was alive and everything was as if nothing had happened. The prospect of going home was more appealing to him then ever.  
  
"Seto!!!!" Seto turned around shocked as Yugi threw himself into his arms. Seto lost his balance and they both crashed to the ground, Yugi with a deadlock around his neck. "Seto! You're alive! Finally damnit, do you have any idea what we've been through just trying to find your sorry ass!?" Seto was so shocked at Yugi's actions that he didn't pay much attention to Yugi's words. Finally, impulse took over and he wrapped his arms around Yugi and held the little angel close to him. He sat up and looked into the stunned faces of the others. He smiled as he saw his friend Bakura, smiling and nuzzling his nose into Ryou's hair. "Heh, so I take it Ryou forgave you Bakura." Bakura just held Ryou closer to him and sighed. Seto was happy to see his friend alive and well. He had been worried about Bakura.  
  
They all exchanged smiles and hiya's, all accept Tea who was still shocked at Yugi's clinginess to Seto. Seto stared at the young man who was clearly attached to Kaiba. Kaiba smiled and nodded his head. Seto knew this must be Neko. Sighing to himself, Seto laid back into the grass with Yugi still in his arms. Finally, everything was over and things were taking a turn for the better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back in the Elvin Village  
  
"Seto, you're alive!! Oh wow!! A bunny!!!" Seto smiled as Mokuba attacked him with hugs and squealed over his new pet. "His name is Fluffy. When we get home we'll get him a cage to live in. Don't let him into the library though." Mokuba nodded and smiled up with bright eyes at his big brother. Seto smiled even more and ruffled his little brother's hair. Gods was he glad to see him alive. Seto left his little brother to join everyone outside of the inn. Yugi and Yami were being greeted with hugs from their grandpa and everything seemed right.  
  
"Hey! Seto dear!" Seto turned around to be hugged by Staff, Orb's lover. "I'm so glad to see both you and Orb alive and well." Seto smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, I couldn't of gotten this far if you and Orb hadn't healed me." Staff smiled at him. Orb walked over to join them. "Well, I suppose this is good-bye." Seto frowned and looked down at the ground, "Yeah, I suppose." "You know, we do a lot of stuff during the summer. Like magic training, exploring, you know. Maybe you could come visit us and we can do those things together." Seto looked up and smiled at the two magicians, "That's a most definite yes!!" Staff and Orb both smiled. "Before you go, maybe you could take a souvenir along with you." Seto gave Orb a puzzled look. Just then a squawk and a heavy form landed on Seto's shoulder. "Kenori!! Oh! You're all right! Can I really take him!?" Orb laughed and nodded his head, "Just don't let him out in public." Seto gave a childish squeal, hugged Orb and Staff, and went to show Kaiba.  
  
########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Yeah! The last chapter is the finally and it's the aftermath of everything. You'll see when you read it. I wasn't lying when I said I drew a picture of Seto as the Magician of Dark Arts. If you people are curious to see his uniform then just ask and I'll send. I promise it's not bad at all. I'm a really good anime artist! I did have several personal scene suggesting Joey/Triston relationships so I hope that some people like those moments. Haha! Can anyone guess who the bunny is and why Seto said it couldn't go into the library? Muahahahahaha!! Pink bunny! ^o^ The meanings of the millennium items was just an idea of mine and anyone is welcome to use it in their fics! Thanks for reading and don't miss the last chapter. It has some final surprises in it. I wouldn't miss it! 


	16. Aftermath...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but if the person who does wants to I'll gladly take over the business! ^-^ he he. I also don't own Lord of the Rings.  
  
A/N: Nooooooooo!!!!!! It has come at last! The final chapter! The aftermath of it all! What will I do! Oh, o__o , of course I'll work on my other stories. Damnit! I keep forgetting that. Thanks jade_tigger for showing interest in my fanart! I hoped you got the picture and liked it. Well, enjoy this chapter. It probably won't be all that long since it's just the aftermath so you people can know how things turned out in the end. Enjoy and thank you all for your support!  
  
(voice in the background)  
  
############################################################  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A week and five days later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaiba. MR. SETO KAIBA WILL YOU PLEASE WAKE UP!!" Seto woke with a jerk and looked around him. The seats of the plane were all empty and one of the flight attendants was standing over him. Grumbling, he waved her away and pulled himself up to stretch. He had sacrificed seven damn days at some business meetings over in Hong Kong and it had taken a lot out of him. Where was Kaiba? Seto frowned then removed his carryon luggage from the overhead compartment. Glaring at the flight attendant for waking him up out of the lovely dream he was having over a certain duo of boys, he continued out of the plain and into the airport building.  
  
Sure enough, there was Kaiba leaning against the wall with the latest book on some hit movie, Lord of the Rings. "Why didn't you wake me up Yami?" Kaiba glanced up and smiled at him, "You looked so peaceful asleep. I didn't have the heart abiou." Seto smiled slightly at the petname. Kaiba had come with him back to the Light Realm and they had both decided he'd be Seto's yami and Seto was his light. It was kinda nice, having a yami of his own. Kaiba was much nicer now that Neko was there to keep him in line. Seto really liked Neko, he was a very nice, light-hearted guy who was always making both of them smile and laugh. Seto pouted at Kaiba. Kaiba decided to ignore him and return to his book. Smiling mischievously, Seto snatched the book away and ran down the hallways to the luggage claim, "Come and get it, Kaiba!!" Kaiba scowled and ran after him, "You'd better give me back my book, damnit!!"  
  
The two were both having so much fun, well maybe Seto was, that they didn't notice or care that people were staring at them. Approximately thirty minutes later after wrestling over the book and waiting for the luggage to come, the two boys hopped into the limo and were heading home. "I can't wait to get home! I've missed Mokuba, Kenori, and the other's so much! I never thought having real friends could make you feel this way, eh Kaiba!?" Kaiba grunted in response, he was obviously absorbed in the book. Seto lunged for the book again, but this time Kaiba had been waiting and nimbly dodged Seto's assault. He then smiled and started stroking the book, "We won't let him get our book. Eh precious, my precious." Seto shook his head disapprovingly at Kaiba's actions. That book was going to his yami's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaiba Mansion, 8:30 pm, Wednesday~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three seconds, that's all it took for Kaiba and Seto to walk into the house and get attacked. Neko hugged Seto and then took Kaiba by the hand and dragged him off. Probably to their room, Seto thought with a grin. Kaiba turned his head to cry out, "One book to rule them all!! My precious!!" "Your precious your butt. You owe me seven days worth of not being here and you're going to repay right now!" Seto laughed at Neko's remark and almost felt sorry for Kaiba. Almost. Mokuba also took Seto by the hand, but led him into the living room. "Look big brother! Neko and I bought Fluffy a pink ribbon!" Seto looked at his former hikari and laughed at the pink frilly bow tied to Seth's neck. He hadn't told Mokuba that Fluffy was actually Seth and he had taken the liberty of making sure "Fluffy's" cage was all pink. The sight was enough to brighten even the darkest of days.  
  
"Ok, Mokuba. You play with Fluffy for a while but remember you're to be in bed at 9'o-clock." Mokuba looked up at him with big eyes, "Ok Seto! Good- night!" Seto smiled and ruffled the kid's hair. He left Mokuba to extract nameless torches to the bunny and went up to his room. As Seto walked into his room, a glint of silver flashed by him and Seto smiled at his dragon. "Hello, Kenori. Did you miss me?" The little dragon squawked at him and Seto smiled and rubbed her neck. Lying down thankfully in his own bed, Seto hit the message button on the answering machine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You have four new messages."  
  
"Beep- Hey! It's me, Joey. Ya know, the chuwawa. Jus wantin to see if your home yet, Seto. If Mia calls, don't answer it. She's angry with me an wants ta marry you now. Jus warnin ya! Bye!"  
  
"Beep- Hey it's Yami. Just calling to talk but you're obviously not back from the trip. When you do get back give me a call, I was wanting a rematch and I kinda want to talk about that millennium item of yours. Bye!"  
  
"Beep- Hey! The thing beeped. Is this on? (Yes it's on. He's not home so just talk and he'll hear it when he gets back.) Oh, ok Ryou. Hey it's me Bakura. This is strange talking on a phone. Anyway, I wanted to give you the update on current news. Joey and Triston had everyone come to the park and then they annouced that they were in love. Yeah, a real shock on Mia. Yugi and Yami didn't seem phased though. Mia started ranting then all of a sudden decided she was in love with you and not Joey. The funny thing was Yugi jumped out of his seat the moment she mentioned it and told her to stay away from his fucking man. Another shocker for the ladies, Tea got pissed so don't talk to her. She's planning all sorts of things against you now. Everyone is now aware about you and Yugi so you won't have to tell them. You know, Yugi is starting to get quite slippery in his language if you know what I mean. We must be a bad influence on him, us yami's.  
  
Yami looked a little unhappy though. He really misses you. You know he has feelings for you, don't you? It's pretty obvious to all of us. Tea is trying to still go out with him, though like I said she hates you for taking Yugi. She's going to hate you even more if she finds out Yami's true feelings. As for me, well, I never knew Ryou had such stamina. Damnit, I haven't had a full nights sleep since his father left on another excavation. Can I come stay a few nights with you so I can get some rest- Ouch!! (What do you mean by that! You're not going anywhere Yami! You here me!) All right, all right Ryou, calm down! I was just kidding, you know I love you, geez. Well, gotta go. Call me when you get the chance! Bye."  
  
"Beep- Seto, it's me Yugi. Please call as soon as you get home. And look out for Tea and Mia. They're both after you, though for different reasons. Love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto sat up in bed and reached for the phone. He paused as he thought about who all to call back. Bakura was just calling to say hi, Joey was warning him, and Yami and Yugi both wanted to talk to him. Well, Bakura and Joey could wait till school. Seto quickly dialed Yugi's number and leaned against the bedpost. Three dial tones then an angelic voice answered. "Hello, Motou residence."  
  
Seto savored the voice of his little love, "Hey. I'm trying to find a certain card, it's called Yugi Motou. He's a beautiful one, you can't miss em." There was a pause on the other end and then an excited rush of movement. "SETO!!" Seto smiled to himself as he recognized the two different voices yelling his name at once, "Yep, the one and only. How have the two of you been?" More noises in the background and a muffled yelp then, "Oh, we've been doing all right. Seto, I missed you so much how did the meetings go?" "It went great Yugi. Kaiba is now the official C.E.O. of Kaiba Corps." He listened as Yami cursed in the background and stomped off. "That's great Seto. With him taking care of the business and you taking care of school, things should get a lot easier."  
  
"You can say that again, so what was it you wanted to talk about Yugi? I already know the whole story behind Mia and Tea from Bakura." Seto waited patiently while Yugi seemed to hesitate on the other end. "Seto, do you think I could come spend the night?" Seto smiled to himself and scratched Kenori behind the wing, "Now Yugi. I'd really like to get some sleep. The whole trip has drained a lot of energy from me." "Please Seto! I promise we won't do too much. Can, Yami come to? I could tell him you want to do that rematch and well, he doesn't want to hurt me Seto. But he does love you a lot." Seto smiled and leaned back further, closing his eyes to imagine what Yugi looked like right now, pouting into the phone.  
  
"Of course he can, Yugi. You both can. You know how I feel about the both of you and I think it's time Yami knew two. Love you both, I'll be waiting at the door for ya." ##########################################################  
  
AnimeFan: Tadaa! That's it! This is the end. Wasn't it sweat? ^-^ Kaiba's with Neko, Yugi and Yami both have Seto's love and he has them, Mia and Tea suffer, Joey and Triston are lovers, and Bakura is enjoying the sweat tastes of loving his light, Ryou. Everything turned out great for everyone! Well, except for Mia, Tea, and Seth. Muahaha! I think I'll defiantly consider doing a sequel. I may even make it a lemon, but I'm not sure if I could do a lemon. Tell me if you want one though and I'll try my first one! ^-^ Thank you all for reading my fic and enjoying it. I don't know how to express my happiness but I think I'll go right the fourth chapter for Yugioh: OT now before I get flames for not updating. Bye everyone! Until the next fic! 


End file.
